Our Love Is Here To Stay
by youlightupmyway
Summary: Uma o fazia para limpar sua imagem. A outra, o fazia para promover sua carreira. O quê ninguém planejava, era o sucesso que um simples PR teria, e os sentimentos que surgiram no meio do caminho.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel aceitou a fazê-lo para limpar sua imagem, enquanto Quinn, para promover sua carreira. Quem diria que um PR daria tão certo, a ponto de se tornar um dos casais mais famosos e poderosos do Show Business!? E quem diria que com esse PR, sentimentos despertariam entre as atrizes!?

Aqui está OLIHTS, boa leitura, espero que gostem!

* * *

><p>Rachel Barbra Berry era um dos nomes mais reconhecidos, atualmente, na Broadway. Mas ainda não havia conseguido um grande papel. Sua carreira era constituída em papéis de destaques, porém eram pequenos personagens como; a melhor amiga, ou a irmã, de um dos personagens protagonistas. Ela sempre era a personagem coadjuvante, e já estava cansada disso. Sim esse era seu sonho, estar na Broadway, mas ela nasceu para brilhar, para ser a atriz protagonista. E há uma grande chance para que isso aconteça, e logo. Há uma possibilidade de ela conseguir a personagem protagonista em West Side Story.<p>

Por isso, é necessário atrair toda atenção da mídia, e principalmente, do público para ela. Precisa mostrar para os produtores e para o diretor, que era um dos diretores mais famosos e premiados da Broadway; William Schuester, que ela é atriz certa para o papel, e que pode atrair o público para a peça.

E até agora, ela estava conseguindo, e muito, atrair atenção da mídia, mas infelizmente, não da maneira que seu agente-publicitário; Kurt gostaria. Após se envolver com uma típica bad girl, em um curto, porém conturbado relacionamento, que não foi bem _recebido _pela mídia; A imagem dá cantora estava sendo negativa perante a mídia e ao público. E isso estava preocupando seu agente, pois nesse momento eles não podem ter uma imagem negativa, ou isso pode atrapalhar em conseguir o personagem.

Há um mês, foi anunciado o término de seu relacionamento com Pearl. Mas, a mídia ainda dava bastante atenção para o assunto. E ela só queria que deixassem isso de lado, e parassem de dar tanta atenção à sua ex.

Pearl era do tipo que fazia tudo por impulso, não se importando com as consequências. Era arrogante, ciumenta, e sempre estava pronta para uma briga. E um dos grandes problemas na relação delas, era o modo como à garota tratava os fãs de Rachel, e à mídia. O comportamento da garota era sempre o motivo para as brigas do casal. E infelizmente, na maioria das vezes, eram fotografadas durante suas discussões. Discutiam em qualquer lugar, não se importando com quem podia estar observando-as. Por isso, ficaram conhecidas como _casal-encrenca._

A imagem de Rachel, conforme o tempo, que ficaram juntas, estava se tornando negativa. Pearl e seu comportamento faziam com que à diva fosse mal vista pela mídia, pelo público, e até por seus colegas de trabalho. Seu ciúme afastava até os amigos da morena. O que também originava em brigas.

Durante os três meses que namoraram, elas brigavam – faziam as pazes, terminavam – voltavam.

O relacionamento delas foi desgastante para a morena. Necessitava de muita paciência para lidar com sua namorada. E atualmente, depois de terem terminado, ela se pergunta, o porquê. Por que se envolveu com uma pessoa como Pearl. Por que se submeteu a tanto estresse para no final não ter valido à pena. Ela nem a amava. Se sentia atraída por ela, mas nunca passou disso, de uma atração.

O telefone, localizado na sala do apartamento, tocava constantemente. Com apenas um roupão, ela vai até a sala e o atende. Suspira ao escutar a voz, de seu agente, aparentemente muito irritado. Ela não falava nada, apenas escutava a _bronca_ que ele lhe dava. Tudo por causa, desse maldito namoro. Ela se perde em seus pensamentos, no meio da conversa, e simplesmente, para de escutá-lo.

Ela se questionava em o que poderia fazer para conseguir o papel. Se mesmo tentando algo, ainda podia obtê-lo!? Ou se nada adiantaria. Sua carreira estaria arruinada, se não conseguisse o personagem, afinal ela tem trabalhado a sua vida toda para esse momento.

Ao acordar de seus pensamentos, percebe que Kurt ainda falava. "... E é por isso que precisamos nos encontrar amanhã, antes da viagem..." Ela arqueia as sobrancelhas, não sabendo sobre o quê seu agente falava.

"Que viagem?"A morena o pergunta desentendida.

"Para Los Angeles, não se lembra, temos aquele comercial para gravar..."

"Oh, me perdoe, eu havia esquecido."

"Não se preocupe, mas não se esqueça de me encontrar amanhã para o café da manhã..."

"Por quê?"

"Sério, Rach!? Você por acaso escutou algo do que eu falei...?"Ele pausa, esperando para que ela protestasse, mas como permaneceu em silêncio, ele continua."... Você deve vir até o meu apartamento, amanhã cedo, para discutirmos alguns projetos, e depois vamos para o aeroporto."

"Ah sim..." Rachel consente. Há um pequeno silêncio entre eles, a morena não queria ter que lidar com seu agente agora. Só queria poder desfrutar um bom vinho e relaxar. Teve um dia super estressante nos ensaios de sua peça. Onde interpretava a melhor amiga do personagem protagonista.

"Bom, eu preciso ir agora. Se cuide, Rach. E, por favor, vá dormir agora, pois eu quero você aqui amanhã super cedo. Temos muito sobre o que falar."

"Ok. Estarei aí. Boa noite e até amanhã."Ela se despede, e espera o agente desejá-la '_boa noite'_ antes de encerrar a ligação.

**X**

Ela olha a tela do seu celular, eram seis da manhã. Suspira ao pensar na longa conversa que terá com seu agente. Nervosamente, passa sua mão no sobretudo branco que usava.

O táxi para em frente ao grande edifício. A morena paga o taxista, e o espera sair do carro, para abrir o porta-malas, para pegar sua bagagem.

Um tempo depois, ela está entrando no local, puxando sua mala. Murmura _'Kurt Hummel.' _para o porteiro, antes de ir até o elevador, e pressionar os botões, para ir até o andar desejado.

Chegando em frente ao apartamento de _seu melhor amigo-agente/empresário-publicitário_, ela toca a campainha, e aguarda ansiosamente.

"Geez, não me diga que você está de ressaca!?"Kurt fala ao abrir a porta, gesticulando para o grande óculos escuro que a morena usava. A verdade, é que ela tinha imensas olheiras, pois não conseguiu dormir a noite passada, pensando em o quê Mr. Schuester podia estar achando de toda essa atenção negativa sobre ela. Por isso usava os óculos.

"Bom dia para você também, Kurt."Disse Rachel, antes de entrar no apartamento, deixando sua mala ao lado da porta. Ele sugere para irem até a cozinha, onde havia preparado a mesa para o café da manhã, tudo comprado na padaria da esquina da rua onde mora.

"Você sabe que eu não estou gostando nada, nada das notícias que estão circulando sobre você... Estão até dizendo que se tornou essa pessoa que só quer saber de festas, e que é difícil trabalhar com você... Se William Schuester acreditar nesses rumores, sinto lhe informar, mas pode dizer adeus à sua tão sonhada Maria. Ele nunca dará um personagem tão valorizado para alguém que, de acordo com a mídia, se tornou desleixada." Kurt a informa, enquanto tomavam o café da manhã.

Rachel leva seu braço até o outro lado da mesa, para pegar uma torrada, antes de voltar sua atenção para seu amigo. "Kurt. Você acha que não sei disso? Eu passei a noite toda em claro, pensando em o que posso fazer para limpar minha imagem."Ela tira os óculos, para provar seu _ponto_ mostrando suas olheiras.

Kurt suspira."Eu andei pensando muito sobre isso. Em o que você pode fazer para limpar sua imagem, e voltar a ser aquela Rachel, perante a mídia e ao público... E cheguei à conclusão que só há uma solução..." Ele afirma calmamente, deixando-a _digerir _todas as informações. O que ele está prestes a falar não é fácil, e devido à personalidade de sua amiga, ele sabe que vai precisar convencê-la.

A morena arqueia as sobrancelhas. "Ok!?"

"Você precisa de um PR!" Kurt afirma rapidamente. Ao perceber o olhar questionador da cantora, ele se apressa em explicar.

"Vamos precisar de alguém que possa te ajudar a limpar sua imagem. Essa pessoa precisa ser tudo que a Pearl não era. Precisa ser à garota perfeita, ou garoto, ainda não decidi qual dos dois. Mas, essa pessoa precisa te tratar como uma princesa de frente as câmeras. Alguém que possa fazer você parecer à pessoa mais feliz, e apaixonada do _'mundo da Broadway'_. Alguém que apoie sua carreira, e só fale coisas boas ao seu respeito... dessa maneira, a mídia vai acreditar em seu conto de fadas e assim você poderá ter uma imagem melhor. Mostrando como você mudou, e como esse relacionamento estará fazendo bem a você."

Rachel engole seco, não gostando nem um pouco da ideia. "Um PR? Eu não vou fazer isso, Kurt."

"Pense nisso como um teste para sua atuação!?" Ele junta suas mãos, sobre a mesa.

"Você está duvidando do meu talento? Eu não preciso de um teste..."A morena se levanta da cadeira, irritada. Passa as mãos pelo seu cabelo, e suspira.

"Querida, eu sei. Mas, por favor, leve em consideração que é sua carreira que está em jogo. E que essa é sua única escolha."Kurt tenta manter a calma, e um tom de voz dócil.

"Não!"A diva levanta seu tom de voz. "Deve haver outra coisa, pense mais. Precisa haver algo a mais, eu preciso de outras soluções." Ela andava de um lado para o outro, forçando-se a pensar em qualquer outra maneira.

"Rach pense bem; você estará somente comprometida a sua carreira. E poderá se focar somente nela. É só aparecer em alguns eventos, acompanhada de seu PR e sorrir para as câmeras como fosse à pessoa mais feliz do mundo. É isso, simples assim. E quando tivermos recuperado sua boa imagem, terminam o _'namoro'_ e pronto."Ele fala como se fosse à coisa mais simples do mundo.

A morena leva suas mãos ao seu rosto. Suspira dramaticamente. Tira suas mãos de sua face, e olha para seu agente, friamente."Kurt, eu não vou me submeter a um falso namoro com uma pessoa que nem conheço para atrair a atenção da mídia."

"Então venha com uma ideia melhor, pois essa é à única que realmente pode te ajudar."Ele fala irritado, antes de se levantar e sair em direção ao seu quarto.

**X**

Estavam sentados lado a lado no avião, ambos em silêncio. Desde a discussão horas atrás, não falavam nada. Em momentos assim, Rachel odiava o fato de seu melhor amigo, também ser seu agente.

A morena cruza seus braços, e suspira. "Você pretende passar o voo todo sem falar comigo?"

"Talvez..."Kurt arruma o travesseiro na poltrona, se virando, ficando de costas para a morena, com a intenção de dormir.

Rachel revira os olhos, e mais uma vez, suspira. "Eu estou te odiando nesse momento." Ela afirma. Pega seu Ipod, e põe no modo aleatório, antes de fechar os olhos.

Algumas horas depois, ambos estavam acordados. Kurt estava lendo uma revista de _fofocas _enquanto Rachel observava as pequenas formas que podiam ser vistas pela janela. O piloto logo anuncia que vão aterrissar.

"Você tem planos para hoje à noite?"Kurt a pergunta, enquanto folheava a revista.

"Ah, você fala comigo agora!?"Ela pergunta ironicamente, com um pequeno sorriso."E não. Não tenho."

"Eu conversei com o Sam, lembra dele? Aquele amigo loiro do Puck... Enfim, ele me falou sobre esse bar, super _badalado _que fica perto do nosso hotel. Acho que seria uma boa se fossemos..."

"Eu não estou com vontade de sair hoje. Mas vá e divirta-se..." Rachel afirma, desviando seu olhar para ele.

"Tem certeza!? Acho que seria bom para você, sair e se divertir um pouco."Ele fala com um pequeno sorriso. "... E quem sabe... você não conhece seu futuro PR nesse bar." Kurt sorri maliciosamente para ela, e recebe um olhar reprovador da morena.

"Kurt, eu não vou fazer isso."A morena cruza os braços, irritada com seu amigo.

"Veremos..."Ele afirma dando uma piscadinha para ela, com um sorriso malicioso.

**X**

O bar estava lotado. E super barulhento. Pessoas gritavam, tentando chamar atenção do bartender. Kurt se aproxima com sua taça de martini vazia. Ele levanta sua mão e grita, tentando chamar o atendente.

"Boa sorte em ser atendido. Estou aqui há quase dez minutos e ainda não fui atendida..." Uma mulher afirma a ele, com um pequeno sorriso. Ele desvia o seu olhar para a mulher ao seu lado, observando-a.

"Me disseram que esse lugar era _'badalado' _mas não pensei que seria tanto assim..."Ele afirma gesticulando entre as pessoas que gritavam pelo bartender.

"E nós ainda nem estamos no período mais movimentado."Os dois riem, e Kurt começa a imaginar como deve ser difícil ser atendido nesse período. A mulher olha para o rapaz ao seu lado, dos pés a cabeça, curiosamente. "Eu sou Santana."A latina se apresenta, estendo sua mão.

"Kurt."Eles dão um aperto de mão. "Então, você é daqui?" Ele a pergunta curiosamente, tentando puxar assunto.

"Sim, nascida e criada aqui. E você? Devo admitir que você não parece ser um Angelino." Ela afirma, se referindo a ele não aparentar ser de Los Angeles.

Ele dá uma pequena risada. "E não sou. Sou de Nova York."

"Oh... Estive em Nova York alguns meses atrás_." _Disse Santana, com um grande sorriso, se lembrando de sua viagem.

Kurt arqueia as sobrancelhas, e a pergunta curiosamente. "E o quê achou da cidade?"

"Eu não conheci todos os pontos turísticos, pois estava a trabalho. Mas gostei das coisas que vi."A latina afirma, com um pequeno sorriso.

"Nova York é um lugar incrível. Não consigo pensar em um lugar melhor."A verdade é que ele nasceu e foi criado em NY, e ama aquele lugar.

"Eu sim. E esse lugar se chama LA."Santana cruza os braços, e o pergunta curiosamente. "Mas, enfim, o que você veio fazer em minha cidade? Se você não se importa que eu pergunte."

"Não me importo."Kurt afirma dando de ombros. "E vim a trabalho."Ele dá um pequeno sorriso. Até que Santana era uma pessoa interessante. Ao perceber o olhar questionador da latina, ele abre a boca para continuar a falar, até ser interrompido, por alguém que abraçava Santana.

"Olá Sant."O homem fala carinhosamente, com um grande sorriso, ao se afastar da latina.

Kurt arqueia as sobrancelhas. "Sam!?"

"Kurt!?" Disse Sam, surpreso.

"Vocês se conhecem?" Santana pergunta desentendida.

"Sim. Nos conhecemos no ano passado em NY." Sam a explica. Ele se aproxima e dá um abraço em Kurt. "E vocês? Não sabia que também se conheciam."Ele gesticula entre Kurt e Santana.

"Acabamos de nos conhecer. Enquanto esperávamos ser atendidos." A latina afirma, irritada.

"Ainda não foram atendidos?" Sam cruza os braços.

"Não. E já estamos esperando a um bom tempo, mas seu lindo bartender não escuta."Disse Santana ironicamente, olhando para o bartender.

"Eu vou dar um jeito nisso..."Sam fala, antes de se direcionar até o balcão.

"Espera, você trabalha aqui?"Kurt o pergunta, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Ele vira seu rosto, e encontra com o olhar questionador de Kurt. Ele dá um grande sorriso e responde. "Sim. Sou o dono."E com isso Sam, volta sua atenção ao bartender, que logo vai a sua direção para atendê-lo.

Algum tempo e alguns drinks depois; os três estavam em uma parte mais reservada do local, sentados em uma mesa, enquanto conversavam animadamente sobre coisas aleatórias.

"Então, como vocês se conheceram?" Santana pergunta curiosamente, enquanto levava o canudo de seu drink a sua boca.

Sam coloca seu copo de whisky na mesa, e volta seu olhar para a latina."Eu estava passando a semana em NY, visitando o Puck, quando ele me apresentou Rachel e Kurt."Puck é primo da morena. E dono de um restaurante em NY, ele e Sam são grandes amigos, desde a época do colegial, onde foram colegas. Mas, quando se graduaram, Puck se mudou para NY, onde vive até hoje.

"Quem é Rachel?"A latina pergunta, arqueando as sobrancelhas, colocando seu copo de volta a mesa.

Kurt se apressa para responder."Oh... Ela é minha melhor amiga e chefe... e prima do Puck."

"Sim... Rachel Berry..."Sam afirma, com um grande sorriso presunçoso. Ele tinha uma _crush_ nela, mas ela nunca demonstrou interesse por Sam – mesmo Rachel sendo bissexual – "Como ela anda? Eu li algumas notícias sobre ela nas revistas."

Santana cruza seus braços."Espera, ela é famosa?"Ela pergunta, interrompendo a resposta que Kurt ia dar para a pergunta de Sam.

"Sim... Na verdade Kurt e você têm o mesmo trabalho."Disse Sam, se acomodando mais em seu assento.

"Então você também é empresário?"A latina arqueia as sobrancelhas, direcionando um olhar questionador a Kurt, com um meio sorriso.

"Sim!"Ele afirma entusiasmado. O álcool já começava a fazer efeito.

"Legal."Santana consente um pouco assustada com a animação de Kurt.

"Quem você representa?"Kurt a pergunta, tomando um pouco de seu martíni.

"Minha irmã."Sam responde pela latina, orgulhosamente. Adorava se gabar de sua irmã e o trabalho dela.

"Eu não sabia que você tinha uma irmã."Kurt afirma.

"Tenho. Ela é irmã por parte de pai." O loiro afirma sorridente. Ao perceber que uma loira se aproximava, ele murmura, antes de se levantar."E falando nela..." Kurt vira seu rosto, e observa Sam abraçando uma loira.

Ao terminar o abraço, Sam se vira para o garoto, e a apresenta. "Kurt, essa é minha irmã, Quinn Fabray..."

Lucy Quinn Fabray, aspirante a atriz, já fez várias pequenas participações em episódios de algumas séries, e em alguns filmes. Por três anos ela tem trabalhado como atriz, mas nunca conseguia mais do que uma pequena aparição. Mas, isso estava prestes a mudar. Havia conseguido o personagem protagonista em um filme de produção independente, e o personagem coadjuvante em um filme de produção da _20th Century Fox._ Seus filmes seriam lançados daqui a dois meses, e seus nervos estavam à flor da pele. Mal podia esperar para ser reconhecida pelo seu trabalho, algo que ela tanto amava.

Há grandes possibilidades – se o filme for bem recebido pelo público – que os produtores da FOX assinem com ela para futuros projetos. E era isso que ela mais queria. Por isso estava fazendo de tudo com sua agente, Santana, para chamarem a atenção da mídia, – as duas iam de eventos beneficentes, a festas organizadas por social lights, a estreias de filmes ou qualquer outro evento que tivesse papparazzis. (Não a pergunte como conseguia entrar nesses eventos, pois nem ela sabia a resposta. Tudo isso era organizado por Santana e _seus contatos..._) – E tentando ganhar o público, assim seu filme seria um sucesso, e ela poderia ter sua tão sonhada prestigiada carreira.

Quinn estava tão disposta a tentar realizar seus sonhos, que se submeteu a uma _'amizade colorida'_ com um ator de uma série, mesmo sendo _gay_. Mas não deu _muito_ certo. Ela simplesmente não o suportava. E para o desapontamento de Santana, esse ator nem era seguido por papparazzis. Mesmo ela ligando para eles, e vazando rumores. Acho que ninguém se importava com esse ator. Então deixaram isso de lado, e seguiram com outras táticas para conseguirem a atenção da mídia.

Como por exemplo, Santana estava tentando fazer com que Quinn fosse vista ao lado de qualquer pessoa famosa. Mas, famoso de verdade, não como aquele _atorzinho de quinta. _Tudo que ela quer é uma _candid _de Quinn e qualquer celebridade, e aí ela mesma se encarrega dos rumores. Mas, isso é muito mais difícil do que parece. Os famosos de verdade, não querem ser vistos ao lado de aspirantes, querem ficar ao lado dos outros famosos.

Se pudesse ter uma chance. Uma pequena chance. Ela jura que faria valer à pena. E que ninguém iria se arrepender. Se pelo menos alguém estivesse disposto a ajudá-la...

"Prazer Quinn, eu sou Kurt Hummel." Kurt fala ao se levantar, e estender sua mão para ela.

"Prazer..."Quinn pega na mão oferecida, para um aperto de mãos.

"Você quer beber alguma coisa?"Sam a pergunta.

"Uma cerveja, por favor."Ela responde sorridente.

"Claro, já volto."Sam sai em direção ao bar, e Quinn senta ao lado de sua melhor amiga.

Santana toma mais um pouco de seu drink, e pergunta. "Então Kurt, o quê essa Raquel Berri faz?"

"Rachel Berry!"Ele a corrige."Ela atua na Broadway."

"Oh... Legal."A latina afirma, dando de ombros.

Ele suspira irritado pelo comportamento da latina, e desvia sua atenção para a loira sentada a sua frente. "E você Quinn, estou deduzindo que você é uma atriz, estou correto?"

"Sim, você está correto."A atriz afirma, com um sorriso tímido.

"E você tem atuado? É uma atriz de televisão ou do cinema?" Ele a pergunta, enquanto toma um gole de seu martíni.

"Eu fiz alguns episódios de algumas séries. Mas, minha paixão são os filmes. Tenho dois filmes a serem lançados..."

"Wow. Parabéns e boa sorte!"Ele dá um grande sorriso para ela. Ao colocar seu drink na mesa, Kurt começa a observá-la atentamente. Cada traço de sua face, ao modo como estava se comportando. "Então, Quinn..."Ele arqueia suas sobrancelhas, seus pensamentos iam a mil por hora. Sua ideia era incrível, e ele acha que acaba de conhecer a pessoa perfeita para o trabalho. "O quê você da Broadway?"

Santana olha de Quinn para Kurt, e de Kurt para Quinn, curiosamente. Tinha esse pressentimento que Kurt seria uma grande ajuda. E que algo importante estava para acontecer...

**Horas depois; **Quinn e Kurt conversavam animadamente, a loira estava embriagada, e ria de quase tudo que era falado. Santana assistia tudo atentamente. Sam estava no balcão do bar, ajudando seu bartender, atender alguns clientes que ainda estavam por lá.

Ao olhar em seu relógio, Santana percebe que já passa de 2am. Ela decide que Quinn já bebeu de mais, e que está na hora de irem. "Quinn. Precisamos ir. Já está tarde, e você deve ir aquele evento mais tarde..."

"Mas eu não querooo irrr... Deixa eu ficarrr sóoo mais um pouquinho." Quinn reclama, cruzando os braços, agindo como se fosse uma criança de cinco anos.

Santana se levanta, e lança um olhar reprovador para sua amiga. Ela pega o braço da loira, fazendo-a levantar. "Não podemos ficar. Você já bebeu de mais, e deve acordar cedo."

"Bom, eu acho que também devo ir... Foi um prazer conhecer vocês."Kurt afirma, se levantando devagar. Também havia bebido mais do que devia, mas para sua sorte não estava tão embriagado como Quinn.

Ao observar Quinn tentando se manter em pé, ele lembra de sua nova ideia. "Santana, será que posso pegar seu número?"Ele a pergunta, esperançoso. Quer discutir com a empresária sobre sua ideia, o quanto antes.

"Sinto muito, Hummel, mas, você não faz meu tipo."Santana afirma debochadamente.

Kurt revira os olhos, e dá um sorriso irônico. "Eu só estava pensando que, talvez pudéssemos discutir algo relacionado sobre nosso trabalho."Ele afirma, seriamente.

Curiosa, à latina arqueia as sobrancelhas, e decide que não faz mal algum dar seu número a ele. Afinal, Sam o conhece, Puck também o conhece, e tem a tal de Rachel, ou seria Raquel!? – Ela não se lembra – que parece ser famosa na Broadway. E ter contato com alguém famoso é tudo que sua cliente e ela precisam agora.

"Claro..."Ela afirma, antes de pegar um guardanapo e uma caneta em sua bolsa, anotando seu número.

"Obrigado. E pretendo te ligar o mais breve possível. E fique sabendo que o que tenho para falar, é de interesse de ambos." Kurt declara, se sentindo muito mais sóbrio agora, que estava falando de negócios.

Tentando se manter profissional, Santana só consente com a cabeça, como se não estivesse nem um pouco curiosa. Mas, por dentro, ela estava morrendo de curiosidade. O quê será que ele poderia querer com elas!?

Ao escutar Quinn murmurar algo, ela lembra que precisa levar sua amiga para casa. Se despede de Kurt, e logo de Sam. E vai em direção a seu apartamento, decidindo que sua amiga não deveria ficar sozinha, já que não podia cuidar de si própria no estado em que se encontrava.

**X**

Kurt bate com toda sua força na porta do quarto de hotel da morena, não se importando com os outros hospedes. Estava tão entusiasmado e tinha que dividir a grande notícia com a diva.

A morena abre à porta, ainda sonolenta. Ela esfrega as mãos em seus olhos. Kurt entra no quarto, sem ao menos pedir licença.

"Rachel, eu acabei de conhecer à pessoa mais indicada para o trabalho."Ele afirma entusiasmado.

Rachel arqueia as sobrancelhas, e senta na cama. "Do quê você está falando?"A morena o pergunta sonolenta.

"Que eu acabei de passar horas com a pessoa perfeita para ser o seu PR.."

Ela suspira irritada, e cruza os braços. "E quem é essa pessoa?"

"Quinn Fabray..."

* * *

><p>Reviews, please? E aí o que acharam? Continua ou não? Se tiver bastante reviews, posto na terça. (ou se não na quinta).<p>

XxBre.


	2. Chapter 2

"Quinn Fabray..."

Rachel suspira, e levanta da cama, cruzando os braços. "Kurt, está tarde, estou cansada e com sono. Não acredito que você me acordou às duas da manhã para me falar de uma estranha."

Kurt faz com que não com a cabeça. "Ela não é uma estranha. Ela é irmã do Sam. Atriz. Loira. Alta. Olhos avelãs... É muito bonita, inteligente –"

"Se você gostou tanto dela, então fique com ela. Eu já disse que não vou fazer nenhum PR."A morena lança um olhar reprovador para seu amigo.

O agente decide continuar como se não tivesse sido interrompido. "... E tenho certeza que você vai adorá-la... Posso imaginar as duas no red carpet, vão arrasar. Vocês vão ficar lindas juntas... Vão combinar."

A morena revira os olhos. "Kurt, estou cansada, e você melhor do que ninguém sabe que preciso de oitos horas de sono para funcionar durante o dia. Então, por favor, me dê licença para que eu possa dormir, e pela manhã no café ou depois de gravar o comercial, nós conversamos, ok!?"

Kurt consente se despede dela e sai do quarto. Se Rachel acha que vai se livrar da ideia de um PR, está muito enganada... Não se importando com o horário, ele pega seu smartphone e o guardanapo em que o número de Santana está anotado. Digita uma mensagem de texto, e logo entra em seu quarto, se preparando para dormir por algumas horas. Seu dia seria um dia cheio, e esperava mais do que tudo, que fosse um dia produtivo.

**X**

"**Santana, aqui é o Kurt. Me encontre no coffee shop na esquina da rua do bar do Sam. Às sete e meia AM. Trata-se de um assunto muito importante, que pode lhe interessar. Xx"**

Ela observava a mensagem pela décima vez desde que chegou ao _Coffee Shop. _O lugar estava movimentado, por sorte ela conseguiu uma mesa. Estava sentada em uma das mesas que tinha vista para a rua. Já fazia meia hora que estava ali, mas até agora Kurt não havia chegado.

Recebeu essa mensagem às duas e meia da manhã, na hora queria matar o agente, mas ao se lembrar do que ele lhe disse no bar, não conseguia controlar sua ansiosidade para o encontro desta manhã. Por isso, estava ali até agora. Se não estivesse tão curiosa, e não tivesse essa sensação que ele poderia ajudá-la com o assunto de Quinn, ela já teria ido embora há muito tempo.

Morde seu lábio inferior, nervosamente. Quinn e ela precisam comparecer a um evento daqui algumas horas, e ela precisa ir se arrumar e tratar para que a loira não tenha uma ressaca. Suspirando, decide que só esperará mais alguns minutos, e se Kurt não aparecer até lá, ela vai embora.

O garçom lhe traz mais uma xícara de café – sua terceira desde que chegou – ela o agradece, e assim que ele sai, toma um gole de seu pedido. Sente seu celular vibrar, e ao pegá-lo percebe que é uma mensagem de sua namorada, perguntando-a onde está. A latina saiu tão cedo, que não teve chance de se despedir de sua namorada, que estava dormindo.

Santana e Quinn se conhecem desde o maternal, e desde então são melhores amigas. Conheceram Brittany no ensino fundamental. A latina sempre sentiu algo a mais por Brittany, mas só teve coragem de contá-la quando estavam no segundo ano do ensino médio. E desde aquele ano, estão juntas.

A latina estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos, que nem percebeu que Kurt acabara de entrar no recinto.

"Bom dia. E me perdoe pelo atraso, me esqueci de acionar um despertador." Disse Kurt, ao sentar em frente a ela.

Ela levanta seu olhar ao escutar a voz, e suspira ao ver Kurt. Queria dar sua opinião – nada educada – a ele, mas se ele pode servir para algo, é melhor não falar nada. Fingir que está tudo bem, e que lhe entende perfeitamente.

"Não há problema algum."Ela afirma, tentando dar seu melhor sorriso.

"Enfim, sei que você tem coisas para fazer, assim como eu. Então, vou direto ao ponto."Kurt afirma, seriamente. Ele suspira, e ao notar o olhar curioso da latina que lhe era lançado, ele continua.

"Não sei se você sabe disso, mas Rachel é uma pessoa muito conhecida pela mídia em NY. Ela é reconhecida como uma das melhores vozes da Broadway atualmente. Mas, ela nunca conseguiu um papel protagonista. A Broadway é um lugar muito competitivo, assim como sei que é aqui em Hollywood. E fico muito feliz por Quinn está adquirindo o espaço dela por aqui..."Ele dá um pequeno sorriso, que lhe é retribuído.

"Mas, vamos admitir quê esses filmes que Quinn fez não serão nada se ela não conseguir atrair a atenção da mídia. Quem deseja ver filmes com um rosto desconhecido!?" Ao notar a expressão de Santana, ele se apressa em continuar. "O que quero dizer é, Quinn está começando agora, e ainda levará um tempo para as pessoas irem ao cinema para ver o rosto dela na telona."O celular de Kurt vibra, mas ele ignora, e continua com seu discurso.

"E nós dois sabemos muito bem, que se ela tivesse alguém famoso do seu lado, algo como uma amizade ou até um namoro –"

"Espera..."Santana o interrompe. Desejando que ele fosse mais direto. Ela podia sentir que ele estava prestes a lhe falar tudo que precisava ouvir. "O quê você está sugerindo?"

"Um PR. Um falso namoro entre minha cliente e a sua!"Disse Kurt com convicção.

Santana tentava disfarçar seu entusiasmo ao escutar isso. Ótimo, tudo que ela precisava para a carreira de Quinn. Mas, ela decide não admitir isso. É melhor se fazer de difícil, e ver o que pode tirar de tudo isso.

Kurt percebe o olhar hesitante da latina. "Não sei qual é a preferência sexual de sua cliente, mas pense em como um namoro com Rachel poderia fazer bem para a carreira dela e até a sua."

"Eu não tenho certeza sobre isso..."Mentira. Tinha cem por cento de certeza, e mal podia esperar para revelar para Quinn a notícia que enfim conseguiram o quê tanto queriam. Uma chance. "Você mesmo disse quê, Rachel é famosa em NY. E que bem isso poderia fazer para Quinn aqui em LA?" Ela se parabeniza mentalmente, por ter um ótimo argumento, e estar agindo como profissional.

O agente suspira. Ela tinha um bom argumento, mas ele também. "Nada que alguns rumores pelo Twitter, e algumas candids em NY possam resolver." Kurt olha curiosamente para Santana. Ele podia sentir que a latina estava prestes a concordar. "Se vocês concordarem, podemos resolver isso o quanto antes. Marcamos em algum lugar público, algo que pareça que elas estão se conhecendo naquela hora. Ambas são atrizes e podem muito bem atuar como se estivessem flertando. Postamos algumas fotos pelo Twitter, e logo ligamos para TMZ ou até E! News..."

Santana consente, mas ainda não ia se render. "É uma boa ideia. Mas, quem garante que eles podem cair nessa? Como você disse, e eu repito, Rachel é famosa em NY, ninguém a conhece aqui em LA, pelo menos não que eu saiba. E Quinn ainda não tem o luxo de ter papparazzis plantados na porta da casa dela. Então, quem garante que vão dar atenção para esse 'namoro' delas?"

"Eu garanto!"Kurt afirma, e se indireta em seu assento."Olhe Santana, você não precisa se preocupar com isso. Eu tenho meus contatos. E Rachel, diferentemente de Quinn, tem papparazzis para segui - lá em qualquer lugar por NY. Então, se vocês concordarem, começaremos os rumores aqui em LA, e podem ter certeza que eu darei um jeito para que os rumores cheguem até a mídia de NY."

A latina arqueia as sobrancelhas. Isso estava bom demais para ser verdade. "E por que vocês precisam fazer isso? Se Rachel tem atenção da mídia em toda NY, por que ela precisa se submeter a um falso namoro?"

Kurt suspira, essas são o tipo de perguntas que ele queria evitar, mas ele precisa de Santana e Quinn, então deve ser honesto. "Vamos dizer que precisamos limpar a imagem de Rachel."

"E... exatamente porque precisam fazer isso?"Santana pergunta, cruzando os braços. Estava curiosa, e muito, mas também deve ter a certeza que não está se envolvendo com pessoas erradas.

"Como já disse, precisamos limpar a imagem de Rachel. Ela acabou de sair de um relacionamento conturbado, com uma pessoa errada para a imagem dela." Ele decide não revelar muito sobre o relacionamento de Rachel e Pearl, e decide mudar de assunto."E precisamos de uma pessoa como Quinn, para ser a namorada romântica, que lhe trate como uma princesa diante das câmeras. Assim, todos vão acreditar no conto de fadas delas –"

Santana arqueia as sobrancelhas, e o interrompe. "E digamos quê, Quinn aceite isso, o que ela ganhará fazendo esse PR?"

"Além de publicidade e fama, podemos negociar uma boa quantia em dinheiro, dependendo do sucesso que elas fizerem como casal."Kurt afirma, pensando em métodos para publicidade.

"Eu não sei, Kurt. Devo admitir é uma boa ideia. Mas, não posso deixar minha cliente envolver com uma atriz que de acordo com seu próprio agente, precisa limpar sua imagem."Assim que terminou de falar, Santana começa a rezar em silêncio, implorando para que não tenha ido longe de mais e feito Kurt desistir. Estava desesperada por esse acordo, mas tentava parecer calma e indiferente.

Ao olhar o horário em seu celular, Kurt suspira. Já estava na hora de Rachel ir para o estúdio e gravar o comercial da linha de Supermercados Wal-Mart. "Bom, eu preciso ir. Mas, pense sobre isso..."Ele alcança por um cartão de negócios no bolso de seu casaco."Aqui está meu número." Ele a entrega o cartão. "Assim que você tiver uma resposta, me ligue. E lembre-se como isso pode ser bom para sua carreira e a de Quinn." E com isso ele sai do recinto.

Santana consente, e suspira. Assiste atentamente o agente sair do local. E quando ele já não está no alcance de sua vista, ela solta um animado _gritinho._ Era isso, conseguiram a chance que tanto queriam. A latina faz uma nota mental para pesquisar tudo sobre Rachel Berry (ou seria Raquel!?) o quanto antes. Precisa descobrir tudo sobre essa atriz, e comprovar se Kurt realmente fala a verdade sobre ter que limpar a imagem dela.

**X**

Rachel e Kurt estavam no carro enviado pela produção do comercial, indo em direção ao estúdio. A morena estava irritada com seu amigo. Graças a ele, passou o resto da noite em claro. Não que ela estivesse considerando a ideia do PR, mas não parava de pensar em alguma outra maneira para que conseguisse limpar sua imagem. A pequena diva suspira, e desvia sua atenção para seu agente, que estava sentado ao seu lado, no banco de trás do carro. Desde que Kurt chegou de onde ele havia ido, não trocaram uma palavra.

"Posso saber onde você foi? Eu lhe mandei uma mensagem, e você nem a respondeu." Ela pergunta, ao cruzar os braços, e lhe lançar um olhar curioso.

"Resolver um problema de seu interesse... E sobre a mensagem, eu nem a li._" _Kurt declara, dando de ombros.

"E qual esse problema?"

"Algo que vamos discutir depois, pois agora temos que focar no comercial." Ele afirma, mudando de assunto. Não ia falar nada para ela sobre sua reunião enquanto não tivesse uma resposta de Santana. "Então, você já estudou todas suas falas?"

"Você sabe que sim."Rachel revira os olhos. "Nem são tantas falas assim..."

Kurt consente, e desvia sua atenção para a janela, ao seu lado do carro. Pensava em o que deveria fazer se Santana negasse o acordo. Ia ter que fazer o possível para ela concordar, ele não sabe o porquê, mas tinha esse pressentimento que Quinn será perfeita para Rachel.

Eles chegam ao estúdio, e logo saem do carro, são recebidos por um dos assistentes de produção – um garoto moreno, alto, magro, de vinte e poucos anos, que usava um grande óculos de grau – que entrega um copo de café do Starbucks para Rachel. O assistente começa a repassar o que é esperado para o comercial. Ela consente com a cabeça, e eles começam a andar em direção ao camarim improvisado para a morena.

Ao chegar ao camarim, o assistente apresenta a equipe que está encarregada da maquiagem, cabelo e vestiário da diva. Ela educadamente se apresenta com um grande sorriso, e logo os membros da equipe fazem seus respectivos trabalhos, cuidando da imagem da morena.

Um tempo depois, Rachel se encontrava em frente às câmeras. O fotógrafo tirava fotos testes, enquanto o _cameraman_ focava no rosto da diva filmando tomadas testes. O diretor dá um sinal para a equipe de filmagens, e logo diz _'ação'. _

Todos os presentes no local ficam em silêncio, enquanto Rachel e os figurantes começam a ser filmados para o comercial. Kurt assistia tudo atentamente por um dos monitores. O comercial persistia em Rachel cantando um _jingle _do supermercado, com um grupo de pessoas atrás dela dançando.

Duas horas depois, como o comercial era curto e não exigia várias tomadas, os dois já estavam dentro do carro da produção, voltando para o hotel.

"Você tem algum plano para hoje à noite?"Rachel pergunta, cruzando seus braços, observando alguns edifícios pela janela do carro.

"Eu pensei que, por ser nossa última noite, seria legal se fossemos jantar fora ou algo assim... Talvez pudéssemos ir até o bar do Sam. Ele perguntou por você ontem à noite."Kurt sugere, com um sorriso.

"É uma boa ideia. Acho que podemos ir jantar, e depois tomar alguns drinks no bar dele... Afinal, como ele está? Há muito tempo não o vejo." Declara Rachel, desviando sua atenção para seu amigo.

"Está bem. Não conversamos muito ontem a noite, por que ele se alternava entre uma conversa e atender o bar..."O agente, sente seu celular vibrar. E por um momento, podia sentir a adrenalina ao pensar ser Santana, mas para seu desapontamento era Marley – assistente de Rachel, que ficou em NY – confirmando um jantar beneficente, em que a diva deverá comparecer daqui algumas semanas, e informando sobre a peça.

"Marley acaba de confirmar sua presença no jantar beneficente da família July. E – OMG – Cassandra July e William Schuester acabam de assinar o contrato para produção de West Side Story. Você sabe o quê isso significa?"

Rachel consente, e suspira. "Estou ferrada!" Desvia sua atenção de volta para a janela do carro, observando as ruas em quais passavam. Era um jantar muito importante, pois estará cheio de empresários e produtores da Broadway, mas ela não sente nenhuma vontade de ir. Não queria ter que enfrentar à tão temida Cassandra July, depois desses rumores com Pearl. Ela é uma das maiores produtoras da Broadway atualmente, e junto com seu pai, tem um legado. Mas, ela também é conhecida por desprezar aqueles que de acordo com ela, não tem o comportamento adequado para o tão sagrado palco da Broadway. Com um estalar de dedos daquela mulher, e você pode esquecer seus sonhos. Ela é capaz de destruir carreiras.

E se ela julgasse Rachel pelos rumores de seu relacionamento com Pearl!? E se Rachel nunca mais tivesse a oportunidade de pisar em um palco da Broadway!? Sua vida estaria acabada. Ela só espera que tenha uma solução para que sua imagem seja limpa, e volte a ser a pessoa indicada para o trabalho da produção de West Side Story (peça que July estará produzindo). É isso, além de impressionar Schuester também deve impressionar July! Mas do que nunca, ela precisa de uma solução para sua imagem perante a mídia.

**X**

Santana andava de um lado para o outro em seu apartamento. Estava ansiosa. Já havia falado com um de seus c_ontatos _para pesquisar tudo sobre Rachel Berry (Ou era Raquel!?... tanto faz) e agora estava esperando por um telefonema de seu c_ontato _com todas as informações necessárias e disponíveis. Só vai contar para Quinn sobre a ideia de Kurt, se a cliente dele realmente for famosa em NY e se for confirmado que se envolveu com alguém que _sujou_ sua imagem. A latina ainda não entendia o que há de mal em um pouco de imagem negativa na mídia. Afinal, _hello, _quantos famosos têm má fama em Hollywood. Deve ser que na Broadway seja diferente!?

Seu celular toca, ela respira fundo, se preparando para as informações que estava prestes a escutar. Essas informações podem causar uma grande mudança em suas vidas. Ao atender o telefonema, ela suspira e escuta atentamente tudo que seu _contato _tem para dizer.

Ao terminar a ligação, ela faz uma _happy dance (dança feliz) _e dá alguns pulinhos, entusiasmada. Respira fundo, e se direciona a cozinha, onde sua namorada e Quinn estavam tomando café da manhã. Entrando na cozinha, direciona seu olhar para todos os lados, evitando os olhares curiosos das duas loiras, tentava conter seu entusiasmo – e causar um efeito dramático – antes de falar com sua melhor amiga.

"Você está bem?"Brittany a pergunta, encostada no balcão da cozinha, arqueando as sobrancelhas, curiosamente. Santana consente, e dá um sorriso para sua namorada, antes de se aproximar e depositar um pequeno beijo em seus lábios.

"Q., precisamos conversar sobre sua carreira." Santana afirma, seriamente, ao desviar sua atenção para sua melhor amiga.

Quinn, que estava sentada em uma das quatro cadeiras ao redor da mesa, arqueia as sobrancelhas, e consente, silenciosamente. Santana senta em frente a ela, e começa a se servir com algumas panquecas e frutas.

A latina suspira, e come um pedaço de sua panqueca. "Você se lembra do Kurt!?"

A atriz pensa um pouco, até que as memórias da noite passada voltam e ela se lembra do rapaz."Sim. Aquele amigo do Sam que conhecemos ontem."

"Isso! Bom, você também deve se lembrar que ele tem o mesmo trabalho que eu."Quinn consente e Santana continua."Ele representa uma atriz da Broadway – como ele lhe disse ontem – O nome dela é Rachel Berry, ela é muita famosa em NY, mas parece que nunca conseguiu ser protagonista de um musical – algo assim – Enfim, ela sempre foi à queridinha da mídia em NY, mas alguns meses atrás ela começou a namorar com uma tal de Pérola..." Santana tem uma expressão pensativa, arqueia as sobrancelhas, e fica olhando para o _nada_, concentrada.

"Não! Acho que o nome dela não é esse..." Ela suspira. "Continuando, o relacionamento não foi bem aceito pela mídia e nem pelo pai da Raquel, que é um milionário bem conhecido."A latina tinha um sorriso presunçoso. A história ficava melhor a cada segundo. Ela sentia como se tivesse ganhado na loteria. Podia escutar o barulho do dinheiro entrando em sua conta bancaria assim que Quinn e Rachel (Raquel!?) tornarem um casal. "Essa namorada não era uma boa influência. Elas ficaram conhecidas como 'casal-encrenca' por toda NY."

Brittany ri do modo como eram reconhecidas. E Quinn escutava tudo atenciosamente, ainda não entendendo onde Santana queria chegar com tudo isso.

"... E o namoro não fez bem para a imagem da Rachel. Há um mês foi anunciado que elas terminaram, mas a mídia em NY ainda dá muita atenção para quando estavam juntas, e como a Raquel se comportava ao lado dessa Pearl... Esse é o nome dela!" Santana sorri ao lembrar do nome da ex namorada da cliente de Kurt.

"Espera, estou confusa! O nome dela é Rachel ou Raquel?"Brittany pergunta desentendida.

"O nome dela é Rachel Berry."Quinn a responde, com um pequeno sorriso. Lembrava da conversa que teve com Kurt na noite passada, quando ele a perguntou o que achava da Broadway. Ela se lembra dele mencionando Rachel e como ela seria a próxima Barbra Streisand. _"_Santana, há alguma razão para você estar me contando tudo isso?"

A latina revira os olhos, suspira, e dá a informação que obteve de seu _contato_. "Enfim, ela precisa limpar sua imagem perante a mídia. Há uma chance de ela conseguir ser protagonista em uma peça da Broadway, mas o diretor não dará o personagem se ela continuar com essa imagem negativa."Santana dá um grande sorriso, agora estava ficando mais interessante ainda. "Por isso, Kurt me contatou essa manhã."

Quinn arqueia as sobrancelhas, e lança um olhar questionador para sua amiga, que se apressa em continuar."Nos encontramos no Coffee Shop, perto do bar do Sam, e ele me contou a ideia que teve."

"Que ideia?"Brittany pergunta entusiasmada. Escutava a história atentamente, mesmo ficando confusa em algumas partes, como, se o nome dela é Rachel, por que Santana a chama de Raquel!?

Santana suspira, e dá um sorriso presunçoso. Alterna seu olhar entre as duas loiras. "Ele decidiu que Rachel deve ter um PR. Um falso namoro para ter a atenção da mídia de uma maneira diferente."

A atriz consente ainda sem entender como aquilo estava relacionado com uma conversa sobre sua carreira. "E por que exatamente estou ouvindo sobre isso?"

"Porque você será o PR dela!"

Há silêncio no local. Santana tinha um brilho no olhar e um sorriso presunçoso. Quinn lhe lançava um olhar reprovador, enquanto Brittany olhava entre as duas, desentendida.

Depois de alguns segundos, que pareceu minutos, Quinn quebra o silêncio. "Eu serei O QUÊ?" Ela pergunta incrédula.

"O PR dela!"Santana afirma entusiasmada."Q, veja como isso será bom para sua carreira. Era tudo que queríamos e agora temos essa oportunidade. Lógico, Raquel não é tão famosa por aqui, mas ela parece ser 'um peixe grande' em NY, ainda mais sendo filha de um milionário."

"Santana, eu nem a conheço. Não posso fingir ser namorada de alguém que nem conheço." Quinn sabe que não foi um bom argumento, mas o que pode fazer!? Como assim ela será PR de uma pessoa que nunca viu na vida!?

"Resolveremos esse problema ainda hoje. Kurt já tem tudo planejado. A única coisa que você precisa fazer é concordar, e ele colocará o plano em ação."

Ao perceber o olhar de Quinn, a latina tenta convencê-la. "Quinn essa é a chance que tanto queríamos, e precisávamos. E não é como se nunca tivéssemos feito isso antes, lembra do Mark!?" Ela se refere ao ator de _quinta-categoria_ de que não adiantou de nada. Quinn consente, timidamente. "Olha, sei que isso é algo inesperado e que não está acontecendo da maneira como você esperava, mas pense bem. É sua carreira que está em jogo."

Santana suspira, e alcança pelo braço de sua amiga."Será muito mais fácil atrair a atenção do público namorando uma atriz da Broadway. E quem sabe, você não consegue alguns fãs em NY... Isso será ótimo para seu contrato com a FOX."

"Eu – eu não sei. Preciso pensar." Quinn se levanta, e passa a mão por seu cabelo.

"Quinn, eu sinto muito, mas não há o que pensar. Ou você faz, ou pode dar adeus ao contrato com FOX."A latina olha seriamente para a atriz. "E então, qual vai ser!?"

**X**

Kurt estava descansando em seu quarto de hotel, quando seu celular tocou. Suspirando, ele abre os olhos, rola para o outro lado da cama e pega o celular, que estava depositado em uma das mesinhas ao lado. Ao ver o nome da pessoa que o ligava, seu coração acelerou.

Seu ex-namorado, Karofsky, o contatava depois de três meses separados. Ele atende ao telefone rapidamente, e logo inicia uma conversa – super embaraçosa – com seu ex, que aparentemente ia até em NY e queria pegar suas coisas no antigo apartamento que dividiam. Depois de alguns minutos, eles se despedem e Kurt encerra a ligação. Suspira envergonhado por ter pensado que pudesse ser uma reconciliação.

Seu celular toca, novamente, e ele atende sem ao menos ver qualquer informação (nome-número). De princípio não reconhece a voz, mas quando a pessoa se identifica, seu coração acelera, pela segunda vez em questão de minutos.

"Liguei para dizer que aceitamos sua proposta." A voz do outro lado da linha lhe diz.

Kurt consente incapaz de dizer qualquer outra coisa. Seus pensamentos iam a mil por hora. Sua ideia era genial, e agora tinha a pessoa perfeita, só faltava fazer Rachel concordar...

"E não pense que não vamos falar de negócios Hummel. Vou estar envolvida em metade da negociação e quero saber sobre minha porcentagem..."A latina o avisa, em um tom apreensivo.

"Eu sei. Eu sei. Enquanto elas se conhecem melhor, você e eu discutiremos os negócios e as porcentagens."Ele declara, com um pequeno sorriso. Pensando em qual seria seu argumento para convencer Rachel a fazer esse PR.

"Então, como faremos isso?"Santana pergunta.

**X**

Rachel andava de um lado para o outro em seu quarto de hotel. Acabara de receber um SMS de Kurt lhe dizendo que tinha ótimas notícias. Estava ansiosa, e esperava que ele tivesse uma solução para seu problema com a mídia.

Ao escutar uma batida na porta, ela a abre rapidamente. Kurt entra no quarto com um sorriso presunçoso. "Eu só vim lhe informar que conseguimos!"Ele afirma entusiasmado.

"Conseguimos o quê?" Rachel cruza os braços.

"Seu PR. Quinn Fabray acaba de concordar em ser sua falsa namorada!"

A morena suspira, e revira os olhos. De novo, Kurt insistia nessa história. "Kurt, eu não quero fazer isso. Não vou me sentir confortável fingindo namorar uma estranha..."

"Rachel, como eu já disse antes, essa é sua única solução. E não se preocupe, eu não vou deixar você se envolver com uma 'estranha'. Já contatei o Jacob e ele está investigando tudo sobre ela."Kurt se senta na beira da cama."Olha, só dê uma chance. Por favor, é tudo que peço... uma chance."Ele podia sentir que ela estava para concordar.

"Pense no jantar da família July. Schuester estará lá, lógico que Cassandra também. Você sabe melhor do que ninguém como esse jantar será importante, e que se até lá sua imagem não tiver melhorado, não há nenhuma chance de você conseguir sua tão sonhada Maria." Kurt suspira, e olha ao seu redor. "Se você aparecer por lá, ainda com toda atenção da mídia a esses rumores, você será julgada, e Cassandra não poupará nenhum comentário ofensivo e fará de tudo para impedir que Will lhe dê o personagem..."Kurt suspira, e se levanta da cama, se posicionando em frente a sua amiga.

"Você sabe como ela valoriza cada personagem das peças que produz. E que nunca aceitará uma atriz que de acordo com os rumores é desleixada. Isso fará mal para a imagem da peça e até para o elenco... Por favor, Rach, pense em seu sonho. Esse personagem é tudo que você precisa para finalmente brilhar e mostrar para todos do que é capaz. Sem falar nas possibilidades de ser indicada e ganhar seu tão sonhado Tony. Mas, para tudo isso acontecer, você deve limpar sua imagem. E você está tendo uma chance de fazer isso, então, por favor, eu só lhe peço para que tente..."

Rachel suspira, e limpa uma lágrima que escorria pela sua face. Fica emotiva toda vez que se lembra de seus sonhos, e que até hoje, com vinte e três anos não tem nada do que sonhou – nunca foi uma protagonista, não tem seus Tonys, não tem sua sonhada família – ela abraça seu melhor amigo, e mais lágrimas escorrem pela sua face.

"Eu – eu vou tentar. Se é a única coisa que me resta, eu vou tentar."A pequena diva declara, com mais algumas lágrimas escorrendo por sua face.

"Ótimo. Agora se arrume, pois vamos jantar e depois temos que ir tratar de negócios..."Disse Kurt, com um pequeno sorriso, ao terminar o abraço.

"Que negócios?"Ela pergunta, limpando suas lágrimas.

"Vamos conhecer seu PR. E, se você sentir que ela não é boa suficiente, deixaremos isso – ela – de lado e procuraremos outra pessoa. Mas, se você gostar dela, colocamos meu plano em prática e começamos tudo hoje ainda.."O agente afirma, sorridente. Orgulhoso de seu plano, e por finalmente, Rachel ter concordado.

"Que plano?"...

* * *

><p><strong>E aí? O que acharam? Please, deixem reviewes, pois elas me mantém motivada. O terceiro está quase pronto, mas vou demorar um pouquinho a postá-lo, pois arrumei um trabalho e essa semana estou em treinamento durante o dia todo. Provavelmente, vou postá-lo na sexta ou domingo, pela parte da manhã ou tarde (se eu for trabalhar de manhã posto a noite.) Próximo cap... Rachel conhecendo seu PR, elas no bar do Sam e Kurt tentando vazar vários rumores...<strong>

**XxBre.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys, sorry pelo demora, é que comecei a trabalhar e semana passada foi super corrido lá.Percebi que no cap anterior disse que Rachel tinha vinte e quatro, mas ela tem é vinte e três, o meu erro já foi corrigido... Aí está o novo cap, espero que gostem, sorry por qualquer erro e boa leitura ;)**

* * *

><p>Kurt tinha um plano. Um plano que estava prestes a ser colocado em prática. Seu incrível plano consistia em, levar Rachel para jantar. Depois do jantar, levar Rachel para o apartamento de Santana, fazer Rachel e Quinn conversarem e se conhecerem melhor. Se Rachel decidir que a atriz, é a pessoa indicada para o trabalho, levá-las para o bar do Sam, e aí começa sua parte preferida, espalhar os rumores.<p>

Agora, o agente e a cantora, depois de aproveitarem um bom jantar em um badalado restaurante _vegan,_ estavam no prédio onde Santana mora. A latina havia dado todas as informações necessárias quando conversaram pelo telefone durante a tarde, quando ela o ligou para dizer que aceitavam sua proposta. Ele lhe contou sobre seu plano, e Santana logo aceitou.

Estavam entrando no elevador, quando seu celular toca. Ele pega o aparelho em sua bolsa de mensageiro, e ao ver quem o ligava, atende rapidamente. Jacob Ben Israel, repórter, e maior contato na mídia que Kurt tinha. Sempre que precisava vazar rumores sobre Rachel, ou alguma investigação sobre alguém que se aproximava da cantora, Kurt ligava para o repórter e logo tinha o que havia pedido, seja rumores na mídia ou a biografia de alguma pessoa.

O repórter lhe conta tudo sobre o que conseguiu achar de Quinn Fabray. Kurt escuta tudo atentamente. Quinn era perfeita e não havia dúvidas. Logo encerram a ligação.

"Algum problema?"Rachel o pergunta, curiosamente. Olhando fixamente para o chão. Estava nervosa, afinal, seu futuro estava nas mãos da pessoa que conhecerá dentro de alguns minutos.

Eles chegam ao andar desejado, quando o agente responde."Não, nenhum!"Kurt afirma entusiasmado, com um grande sorriso. "E aí, está pronta para isso?"

Rachel sai do elevador, seguida por seu melhor amigo. "Não. Mas já que não tenho outra opção, vamos fazer isso logo. E que Babra esteja conosco."

Eles atravessam o pequeno corredor, e logo encontram o apartamento _6C_. Ambos suspiram dramaticamente, antes de Kurt levantar sua mão e tocar a campainha.

Santana estava uma pilha de nervos, andava de um lado para o outro na sala de seu apartamento. Ao escutar a campainha, ela respira fundo. "Você pode fazer, Lopez. Negocie, faça com que Quinn seja vista como a mulher perfeita, e logo você estará cheia da grana, e com uma cliente com um contrato com a FOX."Ela murmura para si mesma. Suspira, e se direciona a porta. Corrigindo sua postura, e ensaiando seu melhor sorriso.

Ao abrir a porta, tenta dar seu melhor sorriso. "Olá, você deve ser a Raquel."Disse Santana, ao abrir mais a porta para que seus convidados entrassem.

Os dois entram no apartamento, e param no meio da sala. "Rachel! Rachel Berry, e você é!?" A cantora estende sua mão.

"Oh, onde estão meus modos. Santana, essa é Rachel Berry. Rachel, essa é a agente de Quinn, Santana Lopez."Kurt declara, ao se posicionar ao lado da latina. As duas dão um aperto de mão. Kurt olha ao seu redor, percebendo que faltava alguém importante para a reunião. "E onde está a Quinn?"

Santana dá um meio sorriso – super falso – tentando se manter profissional. "Ela está no telefone. É uma ligação muito importante, assim que ela terminar se juntará a nós."Mentira, ela estava no quarto, se arrumando. Santana insistiu para que a atriz colocasse seu melhor vestido, arrumasse seu cabelo e se maquiasse. Precisa impressionar Rachel.

Enquanto isso, no quarto de hóspedes, Quinn observava sua imagem refletida no espelho, e dava os últimos retoques em sua maquiagem. Santana havia dado instruções para que ela estivesse bem arrumada para conhecer a atriz-cantora.

Quinn havia visto algumas fotos da morena, quando fez uma pequena pesquisa sobre ela no Twitter. Achou Rachel bonita, e estava ansiosa para conhecê-la pessoalmente. Seu futuro dependia dessa reunião. Precisava impressionar Rachel, e fazer com que a morena gostasse dela. Ou como Santana disse, poderia dar adeus ao seu contrato com a FOX.

Essa era a chance pela qual tanto esperou, e não podia colocar nada a perder. Sim, Santana deixou escapar que Kurt pudesse estar desesperado para conseguir um PR para Rachel, mas elas também estavam desesperadas (talvez até um pouco mais do que a diva e seu agente), então, é uma situação, onde ambas as partes ganham, se tudo der certo.

Ela respira fundo ao terminar de dar seus retoques na maquiagem. Observa sua imagem no espelho, e passa sua mão pelo curto vestido azul marinho que usava. "É isso Fabray, mostre a eles o quão, boa atriz você é."Ela murmura para si mesma, ao sair do quarto.

Rachel estava sentada no sofá, olhando ao seu redor. O apartamento não era grande, mas também não era pequeno. Era um tamanho aceitável. Diferente do seu, que era imenso – presente de seus pais, que insistiram que ela deveria ter o melhor. É eles a mimam demais. –

Seus olhos passam por um corredor, quando ela percebe uma loira se direcionando até eles. Ao ver a face da loira, Rachel pode jurar que seu coração parou de bater por alguns segundos. É a mulher mais bonita que já viu. Seu olhar passa por todo o rosto da loira, observando cada traço. Pela descrição de Kurt, só podia ser –

"Quinn..."Disse Kurt com um pequeno sorriso, ao se levantar de seu assento, quando a loira entra na sala. Rachel também se levanta, e fica parada ao lado de seu agente, enquanto ele abraça a atriz. "Rach, essa é Quinn Fabray. Quinn, essa é Rachel Berry."

Ao afastar do abraço, Quinn lança um olhar nervoso para a morena. "Prazer..."Estende sua mão, e dá um sorriso desconcertado. Controlava-se para não abaixar seu olhar, e observar as longas pernas expostas de Rachel, por isso olhava fixamente nos olhos castanhos.

A cantora dá um grande sorriso – tentando disfarçar seu nervosismo – e alcança pela mão oferecida. "Igualmente."Dão um aperto de mãos. E ambas dizem para si mesmas que a _eletricidade _que sentiram só foi causada pelo nervosismo.

"Bom... Vamos ao que interessa." Disse Kurt, olhando para Santana, que consente. "Meninas, Santana e eu estaremos conversando ali na cozinha, e vocês fiquem aqui, se conhecendo. Assim que tivermos feito toda negociação, voltaremos para cá e discutiremos com vocês."Ele olha nervoso para Rachel, que não estava gostando nada, nada de ficar sozinha com Quinn, mas não protestou. A latina olha para sua cliente, e dá um meio sorriso. Os agentes saem da sala, deixando as atrizes sozinhas.

Silêncio cai entre elas. Trocavam olhares nervosos por alguns segundos, até alguém desviar sua atenção para alguma parede ou para o chão. Foi assim todas as vezes que pegavam uma olhando para a outra.

Quinn sorri timidamente para a morena, antes de desviar seu olhar para um de seus lados.

Rachel suspira, antes de sugerir. "Acho que devemos começar."

"É..."Quinn concorda, nervosamente. Respira fundo, antes cruzar seus braços. Olha intensamente para Rachel, antes de se apresentar."Eu sou Quinn. Lucy Quinn Fabray. Sou uma atriz. Nascida e criada aqui em L.A. Tenho vinte e quatro anos. Meu aniversário é no dia primeiro de fevereiro... Humm, eu amo música, livros e filmes. Minhas melhores amigas são Brittany, e a Santana, que também é minha agente. Nós nos conhecemos desde o maternal – acho que isso não é relevante –" Ela afirma com um pequeno sorriso.

"Bem... fui capitã das líderes de torcida durante todo o ensino médio. Mas, era uma boa aluna, não como aquela típica líder de torcida burra, que há na maioria dos filmes. Eu era a primeira aluna da minha classe, na verdade. Fiz parte do Glee Club da minha escola, só por insistência da minha namorada na época." Os olhos de Rachel brilharam ao escutar _Glee Club._ "Eu faço coisas estúpidas quando algo me atrai, e eu não desisto enquanto não consigo o que quero. E é por causa de um contrato com uma produtora que estou disposta a fazer esse PR."

Rachel que escutou tudo atentamente dá um sorriso para a loira, e se apresenta. "Bom... Quinn Fabray, eu sou Rachel. Rachel Barbra Berry. Nascida e criada em NY. Tenho vinte e três anos, meu aniversário é no dia dezoito de dezembro. Tenho dois pais, Leroy e Hiram. Sou vegan. E sou judia. Eu sou uma atriz da Broadway. O que sempre foi meu sonho, desde quando tinha dois anos... Eu era a capitã do Glee Club da minha escola. Lá que conheci o Kurt, meu melhor amigo e meu agente - publicitário."Ela dá um pequeno sorriso tímido.

"Estou disposta a fazer esse PR, para 'limpar minha imagem', pois preciso ter uma imagem como a de antes em NY, para conseguir o papel dos meus sonhos. Sou perfeccionista, e por isso me entrego cem por cento quando faço algo."

Quinn olha para o chão. "Acho que precisamos descobrir o que temos em comum..." Sugere, timidamente. Está disposta a interpretar a personagem perdidamente apaixonada por Rachel, está disposta a ser a namorada perfeita aos olhos do público. E _hell_ se ela não fará um ótimo trabalho fazendo todos acreditarem que o quê elas têm é algo real e _perfeito_. Será o papel mais difícil de sua carreira, mas Quinn está preparada para interpretá-lo. O mundo está prestes a descobrir o quão boa atriz Quinn Fabray é.

Rachel olha curiosamente para a loira ao seu lado, antes de dar um meio sorriso. "Também acho..."

Logo começam a conversarem sobre o que gostam e o que não. Sobre NY e LA, e sobre suas carreiras...

**X**

Depois de uma longa discussão sobre o que esperam de suas clientes, os pontos fortes e os fracos do PR, o que esperam da mídia e do público, Kurt e Santana voltam para a sala, e encontram as atrizes conversando animadamente sobre musicais. Kurt dá um pequeno sorriso com a cena, se sentia aliviado ao ver as duas se darem bem.

Santana, limpa a garganta, chamando atenção para si. "Hummel e eu discutimos, e chegamos a algumas conclusões." Declara profissionalmente, sentando na poltrona. Nada de conversa _fiada_ com ela, quer ir direto ao _ponto._

"Chegamos à conclusão que faremos um teste. E se não der certo, cada uma segue seu caminho como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas se der certo, teremos um contrato por alguns meses." Diz Kurt, seriamente, enquanto sentava ao lado de sua cliente. Rachel lança um olhar curioso para seu agente.

Quinn lança um olhar questionador para Santana. "Ook!?"

"Lógico que temos várias condições, e vocês devem obedecê-las estritamente." A latina lança um olhar acusador para Quinn, que revira os olhos. Até parece que a atriz quebraria um contrato onde tem sua carreira em risco.

"Vocês não podem fazer sexo com ninguém. Não queremos um escândalo..."Declara olhando novamente para Quinn. Mas, Santana tinha toda razão para lhe lançar olhares acusadores, afinal, Quinn tinha fama de adorar _curtir _suas noitadas. "Quero que entendam que estão abrindo mão do prazer e da diversão ao se comprometerem a esse PR. Estão se comprometendo a fingirem ser um casal apaixonado e feliz, e por isso, devem agir como tal. Sem noitadas, sem comportamentos suspeitos, sem companhias inadequadas e até suspeitas para a mídia."

"Mas, isso só vem depois de nosso teste..." Kurt lembra Santana. Essa fase que Santana falava sobre, só vem depois de testarem o casal e a recepção que terão na mídia. "Claro que assim que sairmos daqui, já não podem agir como agiam até ontem." Olha para as duas atrizes, se aconchegando mais no sofá.

"Como já falei para você, Rach, e acho que Santana lhe falou sobre isso, Quinn, vamos começar hoje ainda. Iremos até o bar do Sam, e lá vocês vão agir como se estivessem se conhecendo ali. Começarão a flertar, vão passar boa parte da noite juntas, vão dançar e trocar carícias, nada demais, mas alguns toques e olhares suspeitos..." O agente explica, cruzando os braços. Já tinha tudo planejado, e mal podia esperar para colocar tudo em prática. Seria um sucesso, ele podia sentir. Olha entre as duas atrizes, e continua a explicar.

"... Eu farei minha parte, que será enviar várias fotos e até um vídeo de vocês dançando de maneira nada amigável para a mídia em NY, e também tentarei com o TMZ e o Hilton, quem sabe até o E!... Vamos contar com a ajuda da fama de Rach na Broadway em NY, e o fato dela ser conhecida como filha de um milionário por LA, assim poderemos ter algum post em um blog por aqui, ou algo assim."

"Isso. Agora de volta ao contrato..." Santana declara, com um olhar sério. Sim, ela vai insistir nesse contrato até Quinn entender o quão sério isso é, e até Quinn entender que não é para estragar isso. "Com o tempo, se o público decidir que não gosta de vocês como um casal, vocês vão se separar o mais rápido possível, pois será horrível para publicidade se forem consideradas um casal não shippavel. Podem inventar vários rumores para estragar a imagem do casal..."

"... E não queremos sujar sua imagem com um 'mal' relacionamento." Fala olhando para sua cliente, antes de lançar um olhar malicioso para Rachel. "E não queremos sujar mais ainda a sua." Dá um sorriso debochado para a morena. Não conseguiu se controlar. Volta a ficar séria. "Agora, se o público gostar de vocês como um casal, determinaremos o número de meses que estarão juntas. E dependendo do sucesso, vocês podem ficar mais tempo juntas, alguns meses extras, mas nada mais do que um ano."

Kurt suspira, e ao olhar em seu relógio, em seu pulso esquerdo, percebe que estava ficando tarde. "Acho melhor já irmos para o bar. Vocês têm perguntas? Querem que expliquemos algo que não entenderam?"

"Eu entendi tudo perfeitamente. E acho que é uma excelente ideia. Muito bem elaborada." Quinn afirma sorridente. Deve admitir, foi a melhor que ideia que já ouviu, foi tudo muito bem pensado, e ela com certeza, não vai fazer com que Kurt se arrependa por ter escolhido-a.

"Eu entendi e é uma boa ideia, Kurt." Rachel, que até agora estava quieta, absorvendo todas as informações, declara hesitantemente. Estava nervosa por causa de toda essa situação, Quinn parecia ser uma boa pessoa – seu sexto sentido lhe dizia isso – mas ainda não se sentia confortável, em ter que fingir estar apaixonada por ela. Suspira, e lança um olhar tímido para a atriz ao seu lado, a loira parecia estar tão tranquila com toda essa situação, e isso dava certa confiança para a morena.

"Vocês não podem contar para ninguém sobre esse relacionamento ser falso. Nem mesmo para os pais de vocês. Acredito que seja melhor manter isso só entre nós quatro."Diz Kurt, olhando para as atrizes. Quanto menos envolvidos, melhor.

"Na verdade, cinco. Minha namorada também sabe." Afirma Santana, dando de ombros.

"Ok. Entre nós cinco. Assim que passarmos essa fase de teste, redigirei um contrato para nós cinco assinarmos, alegando sigilo absoluto."Kurt declara, seriamente. Ele fará de tudo para que esse PR dê certo, moverá montanhas se for preciso, e não deixará que ninguém o estrague. Ou ele não se chama Kurt Hummel.

**X**

Algum tempo depois, as atrizes, os agentes e Brittany, estavam na esquina da rua onde o bar de Sam estava localizado. Mesmo não tendo nenhum fotógrafo seguindo Rachel, Kurt insistia em ser super cuidadoso, e pensava em todos os detalhes, por isso, estavam em uma roda, e a morena estava no meio – sendo escondida – Discutiam como tudo ocorrerá.

"Ok, faremos o seguinte, vocês três vão entrar e ficar no bar, depois de alguns minutos, Rachel e eu, entraremos. Vamos nos direcionar até uma mesa disponível, a mais próxima ao balcão do bar se for possível." Kurt gesticula para as atrizes_. _"Quinn e Rachel, vão começar a trocar alguns olhares e sorrisos, e logo Quinn se aproximará da nossa mesa e oferecerá pagar um drink para Rachel. Ela se fará de difícil primeiro, e depois acabará aceitando, você se sentará em nossa mesa, e começaram a conversar sobre qualquer coisa, não importa o quê, mas façam parecer que é muito interessante e que estão se divertindo."

"Peçam alguns drinks, e depois comecem com os toques nada sutis. Vão para pista de dança, e aí dancem de forma sensual, estarei gravando tudo. E façam o favor de se lembrarem que enquanto vocês conversam, nós..."Gesticula entre Santana e ele."... estaremos tirando fotos, então façam parecer que estão bastante confortáveis uma com a outra." Kurt adverte, olhando para as quatro mulheres ao seu redor.

As atrizes consentem e começam a repassar tudo o que deverão fazer. Brittany, Santana e Quinn saem, se direcionando ao bar. Kurt encosta na parede de um estabelecimento que estava fechado, Rachel se posiciona em sua frente.

Cruza os braços, e pergunta hesitantemente para seu agente. "Você acha que dará certo?"

"Eu tenho certeza que dará." Kurt afirma convicto com um pequeno sorriso. "Você está nervosa?"

"Sim. Um pouco." Rachel suspira, e olha timidamente para o chão. Tem receio que tudo dê errado. E que de alguma forma alguém descubra sobre esse PR. Já pode imaginar os títulos de várias publicações, e em sua mente, não serão nada agradáveis.

"Não precisa ficar." O agente deposita sua mão sobre um dos braços da morena, que ainda estavam cruzados. "Tudo dará certo, logo você terá sua boa imagem de volta, e com seu personagem dos sonhos." Afirma, com um meio sorriso.

Um tempo depois, Rachel e Kurt estavam sentados em uma das mesas mais próximas ao balcão do bar. O local estava movimentado, e mal podiam enxergar Quinn – o que não era nada bom para o plano de Kurt, de acordo com ele – já que o balcão do bar estava cheio de clientes em volta.

Quinn estava sentada em um dos bancos ao redor do bar, e batia seus dedos, impacientemente, no vidro do balcão. Suspira, e revira os olhos ao ver que ocorria uma sessão de _amasso _ao seu lado, típico de Santana e Brittany.

Olhando ao seu redor, percebe que ninguém estava prestando atenção nela, decidindo adiantar algumas etapas do plano, ela pega seu copo de whisky e se levanta, indo em direção a mesa onde Rachel estava.

"Com licença, eu não consegui evitar, de lhe observar, e acabei percebendo que você não tem nenhuma bebida." Lança um rápido olhar para a mesa. "E acho que não é apropriado uma pessoa vir para um bar, e não consumir algo, então o que me diz? Você, eu, e alguns drinks." Declara com um sorriso presunçoso, ao se posicionar em frente à cantora. Sim, _talvez_ ela tenha usado uma fala do texto de seu filme, qual o problema!?

Quando Kurt percebeu que Quinn estava se direcionando até eles, ficou desentendido, pois ainda não tinham passado da _fase olhares e sorrisos_, mas quando ela se posicionou em frente a eles, e declarou aquilo, finalmente percebeu que a atriz estava improvisando. Inteligente, Quinn. Muito inteligente. Ele olha ao seu redor e percebe que ninguém os observava. Suspira dramaticamente. Todo seu plano perfeito, com mínimos detalhes, estava indo por água a baixo. Decide acelerar as coisas, e sussurra para Rachel, para que ela aceite o drink agora.

Rachel consente, e lança um olhar nervoso para Quinn, antes de afirmar. "Não vejo mal algum em alguns drinks." Dá um pequeno sorriso desconcertado, ao perceber o olhar fixo da loira sobre ela.

"Eu vou me arriscar e dizer que hoje você está a fim de tomar algo mais forte..." A atriz diz, se referindo ao nervosismo evidente da morena, olhando curiosamente entre Kurt e Rachel. A cantora consente. "Espero trazer algo de seu gosto." Murmura para si mesma, antes de sair, indo em direção ao bar.

Depois de ser atendida, volta para a mesa com alguns shots de tequila. "Eu vou deixar vocês sozinhas." Kurt declara ao Quinn se sentar ao lado da morena, se levanta e vai em direção à Santana, que ainda estava aos beijos com sua namorada, ao lado do balcão.

Silêncio se instala entre elas, ninguém sabia exatamente o que falar. Rachel suspira, e pega sua primeira dose de tequila, virando-a rapidamente. Faz uma careta quando o líquido desce pela sua garganta, e logo chupa a pequena fatia de limão, em seguida repete o _processo_ com sua segunda dose de tequila. Quinn olha ao seu redor, e percebe que Santana havia parado de _agarrar _sua namorada, e agora conversava com Kurt. Pega sua própria dose de tequila, põe um pouco de sal em sua mão, e logo o lambe para em seguida virar seu copo. Faz isso por mais duas vezes, antes de desviar sua atenção para a morena ao seu lado.

"Você está preparada para isso?" Pergunta, calmamente, olhando curiosamente para a cantora. _Isso_ se referia ao que estavam prestes a fazer.

"Não. Mas, já que não há outra maneira, vamos logo fazer isso." Declara Rachel, arqueando as sobrancelhas, sedutoramente. Ela se aproxima da loira, e hesitantemente, passa sua língua por seus lábios, umedecendo-os.

Quinn não consegue evitar, e acaba observando o movimento da língua de Rachel, e inconscientemente, umedece os seus próprios lábios. Ela limpa a garganta, e levanta seu olhar para encontrar o olhar nervoso da morena.

Ao lado do balcão do bar, Santana e Kurt discutiam sobre quem tiraria fotos e quem filmaria, quando são interrompidos por Brittany. "Hey, San olhe..." Aponta para a mesa das atrizes, que estavam sentadas muito próximas.

"Hummel, comece a tirar algumas fotos, Britt e eu vamos para a pista de dança, e quando elas forem para lá, eu filmarei." Santana declara, pegando a mão de sua namorada.

"Quem disse que você toma as decisões aqui?" Kurt pergunta, mas era tarde demais, Santana já havia saído, arrastando a dançarina para a pista. Ele revira os olhos. "Inacreditável, eu planejo tudo, e ela ainda acha que pode tomar as decisões e mandar em mim." Murmura para si mesmo, antes de pegar seu celular, em seu bolso.

Ele se posiciona em um canto do bar, com um bom ângulo para a mesa das atrizes, e começa a tirar algumas fotos.

Quando o primeiro flash é disparado, com um ângulo de frente para a morena, ela desvia sua atenção para o local de onde saiu o flash, e percebe que Kurt havia começado a tirar suas fotos. Estrategicamente, Rachel se aproxima ainda mais de Quinn, e se inclina, de forma que pareça que ela esteja sussurrando algo no ouvido da loira. A atriz engole seco ao sentir a respiração quente da morena perto de seu pescoço. Fecha os olhos, e tenta entender o porquê da cantora estar fazendo aquilo, mas estava difícil raciocinar com Rachel tão próximo a ela.

Kurt dá um pequeno sorriso presunçoso, ao perceber a nova posição de sua melhor amiga, e tira várias fotos com essa posição. As fotos que tirou eram bem suspeitas, e ele podia imaginar as postagens em sites amanhã, afirmando que Rachel Berry estava em um bar e que ficou bastante _confortável_ na companhia de uma loira.

Rachel se afasta um pouco de Quinn, com um sorriso tímido. Não entendendo o porquê de tal movimento, a loira lança um olhar questionador para a cantora, que apenas faz um movimento com a cabeça, gesticulando para que ela vire. Quinn se vira, e depois de procurar com seu olhar o que poderia ser a causa de tal comportamento, percebe Kurt em pé, parado perto de uma parede, com seu celular na mão.

Decidindo que também deveria fazer algo, a loira deposita sua mão na cocha exposta de Rachel – ela jura que só fez isso pelas fotos. Não é como se ela quisesse tocar aquelas pernas desde o momento em que viu Rachel com esse curto vestido preto. – Rachel lança um olhar nervoso para a atriz, que olhava ao seu redor, evitando olhar para a morena.

Kurt sai do canto onde estava, e decide ir para o outro lado do bar. Ao passar em frente à mesa delas, tira outra foto, que captura a mão de Quinn, suspeitamente, na perna de Rachel, enquanto ambas aparentavam distraídas, a loira olhava para um canto qualquer do bar, enquanto a cantora estava olhando para a mão da atriz em sua perna.

"Acho que deveríamos ir dançar..." Diz Quinn, ao desviar sua atenção de volta para Rachel. A morena consente, e Quinn se levanta, alcançando pela mão da cantora.

Vão para a pista de dança, o DJ tocava _Hot Mess by Cobra Starship, _Quinn olha nervosamente ao seu redor, e percebe que Santana estava apenas alguns passos de distância, a latina faz um sinal com a cabeça para ela, e a loira passa suas mãos pela cintura da cantora, trazendo-a mais para perto, colando seus corpos. Rachel fica tensa, assim que sente as mãos de Quinn em sua cintura.

"Eu sei que você não está confortável com isso, mas, por favor, relaxe. Estamos fazendo só um teste, não há nada definido ainda, então, por favor, só se deixe levar." Quinn sussurra no ouvido da morena, ao sentir o quão tensa ela estava. Rachel engole seco, e hesitantemente consente.

Quinn começa a dançar, junto com a batida da música, fazendo com que Rachel fizesse o mesmo. Em um rápido movimento, ela alcança pela mão da morena, e a vira, fazendo com que sua frente ficasse colada com a parte de trás da cantora. A loira, leva suas mãos até a cintura de Rachel, e começa a se movimentar sensualmente. Se deixando levar, Rachel faz o mesmo, e começa a movimentar no mesmo ritmo da atriz, encontrando com cada movimento que ela fazia.

Santana estava parada no meio da pista, ao lado de sua namorada, estava com seu celular na mão, fingia estar digitando algo, quando na verdade estava filmando as atrizes dançando de forma sensual. Kurt estava sentado ao redor de uma mesa perto da pista de dança, com o celular em sua mão, observando as fotos que havia tirado das atrizes.

Ao terminar a música, Kurt olha ao seu redor, aparentemente ninguém se importava com o fato de Rachel Berry estar ali. Suspira, e decide ir atrás de Santana. Vai até o meio da pista, e se inclina para sussurrar à latina.

"Eu acho melhor pedirmos alguém para tirar uma foto do 'nosso grupo'. Postamos a foto no Twitter, e pela manhã vazamos as fotos e a filmagem que temos das duas, e logo rumores sobre o novo casal estará na mídia." Diz tudo em um fôlego só. Santana consente, e pega seu celular, salvando a filmagem. A latina alcança pela mão de sua namorada, e os três se direcionam até as atrizes.

O DJ agora tocava _Wiggle by Jason Derulo, _as atrizes ainda dançavam sensualmente, quando o trio se aproxima delas, interrompendo-as. Ao se afastarem, Rachel cora intensamente. Não que vai admitir isso em voz alta, mas estava gostando de dançar com Quinn.

"Vamos tirar uma foto juntos, e logo poderemos ir embora." Declara Kurt, sussurrando no ouvido de sua cliente.

Santana se aproxima de uma garota, que estava próxima a eles, e a pede para que tire uma foto deles. A garota consente, e a latina entrega seu celular para ela.

Os cinco se juntam, Brittany e Santana estavam lado a lado, a latina tinha seu braço em volta de sua namorada, Kurt estava no meio com os braços cruzados e uma expressão divertida, e Quinn abraçava Rachel por trás. Todos sorriam, e pareciam ser um grupo de amigos que só saíram para se divertirem, já que aparentavam estar confortáveis na presença um do outro.

Santana pega seu celular de volta, e dá um grande sorriso ao perceber Quinn e Rachel abraçadas na foto. Decide tirar mais um foto, mas dessa vez só das duas. "Q, Raquel, se abracem e sorriem." A latina ordena, gesticulando para as duas se posicionarem. Rachel revira os olhos ao escutar Santana _modificando_ seu nome, mais uma vez.

As duas se abraçam, Rachel deposita sua cabeça em vão do ombro de Quinn, enquanto ambas sorriem para a câmera. Logo o flash é disparado, e Rachel se afasta rapidamente de Quinn. Nenhuma das duas deram importância ao fato que sentiram _algo estranho_ quando se abraçaram.

"Ótimo. Agora é só postarmos essas fotos no Twitter hoje ainda, e logo vazar as fotos mais intimas para a mídia." Declara Kurt para o grupo, quando eles começam a se afastarem da pista de dança. Pega seu celular e envia por SMS, as melhores fotos que havia tirado das atrizes para seu contato número um na mídia, Jacob. Eles tinham um trato, o repórter fazia com que as noticias de Rachel chegassem ao TMZ – site onde trabalhava – e era pago por Kurt.

Sim, as coisas estavam acontecendo rápido demais, mas isso é o show business, aqui grandes coisas acontecem da noite para o dia.

**X**

'**Uma noite perfeita com a companhia perfeita. ' **Era o _tweet_ que Kurt fez Rachel _tweetar_ em sua conta oficial, com as duas fotos que haviam tirado; a do grupo e a dela com Quinn.

"Excelente!" Kurt afirma, ao Rachel terminar de postar. "Agora, é só esperar pela manhã e ver todos os comentários que receberemos sobre seu possível novo romance. Acho que fará mais sucesso no Twitter por enquanto, por isso, por favor, não acesse sua conta por alguns dias, pelo menos não até voltarmos de NY." Declara, pensando na viagem que terão na manhã seguinte, de volta para NY, para Rachel se apresentar na última noite de seu espetáculo. Levanta-se da cama, e vai até o frigobar, a procura de alguma bebida de seu interesse.

"Mas, Kurt você sabe como eu adoro tweetar, e que mal pode haver em acessar minha conta?" A cantora pergunta, lendo alguns tweets de seus fãs, enquanto estava deitada na cama de seu quarto no hotel.

"Rachel, minha querida, precisamos pensar em todos os detalhes. Rumores vazarão, e queremos passar a ilusão que você possa estar ocupada com a Quinn, por isso precisamos que você só volte para o Twitter quando voltarmos para cá, e tivermos uma atividade planejada para vocês duas, assim postamos algumas fotos e tweets bem suspeitos." O agente começava a pensar várias atividades para Rachel ser vista com Quinn, quando voltarem para LA, daqui alguns dias.

"Você me assusta às vezes." Ao perceber o olhar curioso que lhe era lançado, a cantora se explica. "Seu _detalhismo_ é assustador."

"Só estou fazendo meu trabalho, e acredite, quando vocês duas estiverem no topo dos casais mais bonitos de Hollywood, você me agradecerá." Afirma, se sentando na cama, novamente. Bebendo um suco de maça.

"Você acha que chegaremos até o topo?"

"Querida, me escute quando digo, pois sei do que estou falando, vocês duas, como um casal, vão longe. Posso imaginar vocês como o novo Bradgelina – versão exclusivamente feminina, claro – ou como Ellen DeGeneres e Portia. Eu posso sentir que isso é certo, iremos a lugares que nunca fomos antes. Isso será ótimo para sua carreira." O agente afirma, com um ar sonhador.

Rachel suspira, e fecha a janela do site. "Você está bem entusiasmado com tudo isso, eu tenho medo que não dê certo e que possa estar cometendo um erro."

"Não pense assim ou nisso. Deixe que eu me preocupe com isso, você só precisa se preocupar com sua nova namorada." Ele declara com um sorriso presunçoso. "Mas, é sério Rach, não há nada pelo que se preocupar, estamos fazendo algo certo aqui, eu posso sentir. Esse PR será ótimo. Tanto para você como para Quinn. Algo me diz que será a melhor experiência de nossas vidas..."

**X**

"Quinn, você tem noção do que acabamos de fazer!? Posso escutar o barulho do dinheiro entrando na minha conta bancária." Santana diz, entusiasmada, e admitirá, sob efeito do álcool consumido. Enquanto andavam pelos corredores do prédio onde morava.

"Sant, não é para tanto, ainda nem sabemos se funcionará." Tenta não se empolgar com a ideia, pois teme que não dê certo, que Rachel não esteja disposta a fazê-lo, e que acorde amanhã com a notícia de que o PR não acontecerá mais. Mas, se for para admitir para si mesma, está super entusiasmada com a ideia de fingir namorar uma mulher tão bonita como Rachel, sem falar que o quê já sabe sobre a morena lhe interessou bastante, e o fato dela ter certa fama em NY não faz mal algum.

"Não se preocupe. Kurt me garantiu que os rumores receberão atenção na mídia de NY, e quanto a LA, me disse que dará um jeito para que os rumores cheguem à mão do Perez ou do E!... Não sei como ele pretende fazer. Mas, me disse que pela manhã entrará em contato comigo, e me deixará saber sobre todos os comentários e posts. Também me informou que você precisa passar alguns dias longe do Twitter, e voltar usar sua conta somente quando a Berry estiver de volta em LA."

Quinn consente, e sob instruções de Kurt, ela tweeta pela última vez por alguns dias.

'**A noite mais incrível de todas. ;)" **Anexa a foto que tirou com o _grupo_.

Dá um sorriso presunçoso ao observar a foto. Seu sorriso só sumiu quando seu sono chegou.

**X**

"Isso... Acho melhor não revelarmos o nome dela por enquanto. É melhor deixar um mistério. Algo como, a loira misteriosa... Aham... Isso, quando voltarmos para LA, você terá mais fotos exclusivas delas. Eu prometo... Ótimo, só faça sua parte, e logo eu depositarei o dinheiro em sua conta." Kurt falava no telefone, em seu quarto de hotel, andando de um lado para o outro. Era para estar fazendo suas malas, já que seu voo saíra daqui algumas horas, mas acabou deixando isso de lado por causa dessa ligação. Eram seis da manhã, e Jacob acabara de lhe informar, que conseguiram ter alguns posts em blogs independentes e que seu chefe, do TMZ, havia mostrado pouco interesse nos rumores, e que precisam de algo mais.

"Daqui quatro dias, voltaremos para LA, e eu darei um jeito de quê assim que voltarmos, elas sejam flagradas juntas todos os dias." Kurt declara, se sentando em sua cama. Jacob logo lhe diz estará esperando-os no aeroporto JFK, e que fará algumas especulações sobre a vida amorosa de Rachel, mas que poderá dar atenção aos rumores só quando obter algo mais revelador.

Kurt suspira, e se despede do repórter, encerrando a ligação. Logo disca outro número.

Santana, que estava dormindo, suspira dramaticamente ao escutar seu celular tocar, começa a xingar em espanhol, e por curiosidade decide ver quem a ligava. Ao perceber que era Kurt, atende rapidamente.

"E aí? Conseguimos?" A latina pergunta, sonolenta.

"Não e sim. Depende do seu ponto de vista. Ainda não conseguimos atrair a atenção dos grandes, como Perez, TMZ e o E! mas um de meus contatos me informou que tivemos a atenção de alguns blogs." Kurt declara, do outro lado da linha. "Mas não se preocupe, quando eu estiver em NY, darei um jeito de chamar a atenção do TMZ. Farei com que o vídeo delas chegue até eles, e depois darei algumas pistas sobre esse novo relacionamento..."

"E?" Santana pergunta, não gostando do que ouviu. Quem se importar com blogs. Querem a atenção dos grandes sites. _Droga..._

"E, que elas precisam se conhecerem melhor. Elas têm química, mas se vão querer enganar a mídia e principalmente o público, precisam trabalhar nisso." Diz Kurt, seriamente. Não gostou nada, nada de saber que não receberam a atenção merecida. "Assim que voltarmos de NY, daqui quatro dias, terei planejado várias atividades para elas. Quinn e Rachel vão ser flagradas juntas todos os dias. Não importa fazendo o quê." Estava mais do que nunca determinado a fazer o possível para ter a atenção da mídia. "Esse PR dará certo, Santana. Confie em mim."

* * *

><p><strong>E aí? O que acharam? Meus dias para postar agora serão sempre na segunda. Se eu conseguir postar dois caps por semana, será na segunda e na sexta. Mas, se eu não conseguir só postarei nas segundas mesmo. Reviews please, pois elas me mantém motivada, e se eu passar ter poucas reviews abandonarei aqui. <strong>

**XxBre.**


	4. Chapter 4

Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo pelo tempo sem postar. É que agora estou trabalhando, e não tenho muito tempo para escrever, mas prometo que não demorarei para postar, isso é se alguém ainda estiver disposto a ler isso aqui.

Aqui está o novo cap, boa leitura, e espero que gostem, sorry por qualquer erro.

* * *

><p>Kurt andava de um lado para o outro na grande sala do apartamento de Rachel. Já estava à meia hora no telefone, discutindo com só Deus sabe quem, sobre as atividades planejadas para as atrizes assim que chegassem a LA. Desde que voltaram da pequena viagem, tudo que Kurt planejava ou falava era sobre as atividades para Quinn e Rachel. Ele já até fez um calendário, marcando datas e horários de determinadas atividades.<p>

"Sim... Ok... Isso mesmo... Isso... Aham... Ela estará embarcando hoje. Ok. Nós vemos lá." O agente encerra a ligação, com um suspiro contente. Olha com um pequeno sorriso para sua melhor amiga, que estava sentada no sofá, e a pergunta. "Não vai me perguntar quem era?" Arqueia as sobrancelhas, e se encaminha até o sofá, sentando ao lado dela.

Rachel, que estava lendo a Vogue, nem o olha, e o pergunta indiferente. "Quem era?" Muda de página, e franze o cenho, se concentrando em uma determinada reportagem. Era assim que passou os últimos dois dias, fazendo simplesmente nada. Seu contrato, assim como a peça, acabou então ela não tinha nada para fazer. O último show do espetáculo foi um sucesso, todos adoraram, e receberam ótimas criticas. Lógico que Rachel, estava feliz, mas estaria ainda mais, se ela tivesse sido mais aclamada ou se seu personagem não fosse simplesmente à irmã sem nome, que era reconhecida como _sister_.

"Obrigada pela atenção." Diz irônico. "Era um amigo do Jacob, Ryder Lynn. Ele é um fotógrafo, e o Jacob o pagou para passar a semana fotografando você. Assim que qualquer atividade que fizermos, estaremos sendo vigiados. Então, esteja preparada com seu melhor sorriso." O agente afirma, com um sorriso. "Ah, e o Jacob estará nos esperando no aeroporto daqui, e fará algumas perguntas, como 'o que você fará em LA' e especulará sobre sua vida amorosa. E vai até lhe perguntar quem é a Quinn, então não se esqueça de parecer hesitante com suas respostas sobre esse assunto. Queremos levantar suspeitas."

A morena suspira, e deposita a revista, ainda aberta, em um canto do sofá. "Você não tem medo de quê quando chegarmos a LA, elas tenham desistido do acordo?"

"Não. E não se preocupe. Elas não vão a lugar algum." Kurt deposita sua mão na coxa de sua amiga, e a olha seriamente. "Rach, elas também necessitam desse PR. Quinn precisa promover a carreira dela, e você meio que é a única esperança delas para que isso aconteça." Ele suspira, e olha para a tela de seu celular. "Está quase na hora de irmos para o aeroporto. Você já arrumou tudo?"

A cantora consente, e Kurt sente que ela ainda está um pouco hesitante quanto ao assunto. "Rachel, não se preocupe. Só faça o que você deve fazer, e eu me encarregarei do resto." Ele levanta do sofá, pegando seu celular, para fazer mais uma ligação. "Eu já redigi o contrato e assim que chegarmos a L.A iremos até o apartamento de Santana para que ela e Quinn, o assine." Declara, olhando ao seu redor. "Vá pegar suas coisas, enquanto eu chamo um táxi, quero passar em uma loja antes de irmos para o aeroporto."

Rachel se levanta, e o obedece, murmurando algumas coisas que Kurt não conseguiu entender, se direcionando até o seu quarto, para pegar suas malas. Sim, estava nervosa quanto ir a LA. Será hoje que tudo começa de verdade, será hoje que eles assinarão o contrato, e quando isso acontecer, não terá mais volta. É, e talvez esse nervosismo, esteja fazendo-a ficar de mal humor...

Ainda na sala, Kurt, olha na direção do corredor por onde a morena passou, percebendo que ela não voltaria tão cedo, ele desbloqueia seu celular e disca um número familiar, mas ainda sim, pouco usado por ele. Se quer que esse PR dê certo e tenha rumores por toda a mídia, precisa trazer as armas grandes.

"Kitty, sou eu, Kurt. Preciso que me faça um favor."

Kitty Wilde, ex-colega de faculdade e prima de Kurt. Os dois têm uma amizade meio estranha, o que significa, ligam um para o outro, somente quando têm problemas ou precisam de favores. Eles se entendem, e têm o mesmo jeito de gerenciar a carreira de suas respectivas clientes, por isso, essa amizade _estranha_ dá certo.

"Estou ouvindo." Diz no outro lado da linha.

"Eu preciso que você me passe o número de alguma fonte sua no E!" Kurt declara, olhando mais uma vez, para o corredor, checando se Rachel não está se aproximando. Quando vê que ninguém se aproxima, ele continua. "Quero... na verdade, preciso de alguns rumores de Rachel circulando aí por LA."

Kitty se mudou para LA, assim que terminou a faculdade, e desde então vive por lá, gerenciando a carreira de uma famosa apresentadora de um programa matinal.

Kurt pode ouvir algumas vozes distantes na ligação, chamando pela agente. "Ok. Considere feito. Eu preciso ir, pois o programa está prestes a começar e preciso ficar de olho para que nenhuma besteira seja dita, mas assim que acabar aqui vou te ligar e você me fala mais sobre esses rumores."

Os dois se despedem, com a promessa de se falarem em breve, e se encontrarem com a _fonte _em algum restaurante, quando Kurt chegar a LA.

Ouvindo passos, Kurt rapidamente coloca o celular em seu bolso, e senta no sofá, agindo como nada tivesse acontecido. Não falará para Rachel sobre a possibilidade de novos rumores na mídia, enquanto não for algo certo.

"Você estava falando com alguém?" Rachel o pergunta, soando irritada, enquanto se esforçava para arrastar uma de suas malas gigantes.

"Não. Claro que não. Estava apenas cantando." Kurt diz se levantando, e ajudando-a com a mala. "E aí? Está pronta para voltar para LA?"

Rachel suspira dramaticamente, e revira os olhos, antes de voltar ao seu quarto, e pegar mais uma mala. "Anda logo, Kurt! Eu ainda tenho mais três malas, e você não quer se atrasar, não é mesmo!?" Ela grita. Não estava com paciência. E ainda teria que aguentar um voo de quase seis horas. Sem mencionar o fato que Kurt inventou de passar um mês inteiro em LA. Argumentando, que seria ótimo para o PR delas, serem vistas juntas quase todos os dias, e que Rachel já não tinha nada para fazer mesmo.

Kurt abaixa a cabeça, e murmura algo incoerente. Seria uma longa viagem, muito longa mesmo. Ainda mais com Rachel com esse mal humor. Suspira, e vai até o quarto de sua _'chefe'_ ajudando-a com o restante das malas.

**X**

Assim que chegam ao aeroporto JFK, Rachel é surpreendida com flashes de várias – na verdade, cinco – câmeras. Abaixando a cabeça, se aproxima mais de seu agente, entrelaçando seus braços, e deixando-se ser guiada por ele. "Hora do show." Kurt sussurra, maliciosamente, enquanto mantém uma expressão séria, de poucos amigos.

"Rachel! Rachel, o que você tem a dizer sobre Pearl?... É verdade que ela se mudou para LA?" Um dos fotógrafos, a pergunta. Ótimo, mesmo depois desse tempo – quase dois meses – separadas, ainda a perguntam sobre Pearl. "Você está indo a LA para visitá-la?"

A morena não responde nenhuma das perguntas, apenas dá um pequeno sorriso desconcertado. É, parece que mais uma vez, o plano de Kurt não deu certo.

O agente revirava os olhos, discretamente, a cada pergunta relacionada à ex da cantora. Ninguém merece. Seus planos, aparentemente, eram em vão. Cadê Jacob quando se precisa dele!?

"Há alguma chance de reconciliação entre vocês?" Outro fotógrafo pergunta, enquanto o flash de sua câmera era disparado.

"Há rumores que ela está abrindo um novo estúdio em LA, é por isso que você está indo para lá, mais uma vez, em um prazo de quatro dias desde a última visita?" Espera. O quê? Como assim Pearl abrirá um novo estúdio em LA, e como assim eles sabem que Rachel estava em LA, mas inventam rumores sobre Pearl e ela, e não dão atenção aos dela com Quinn!? É agora, Kurt está verdadeiramente irritado com isso.

Olhando ao seu redor, o agente percebe que Jacob corria até eles, com sua câmera na mão. Assim que se aproxima, o repórter começa a tirar fotos, e logo grita, chamando atenção da cantora.

"Quem é a loira com quem você foi vista em LA?" Ele pergunta, enquanto tirava várias fotos da cantora. Alguns dos fotógrafos ali presentes abaixam as câmeras e olham entre si, não entendendo a pergunta, e querendo saber sobre essa tal loira. "É verdade que ela é sua nova conquista?"

Kurt lança um olhar para o repórter, e discretamente consente com a cabeça, o cumprimentando. Rachel dá um pequeno sorriso, agora sim seria _hora do show_. O agente e a cantora continuam a andar, não respondendo nenhuma das perguntas. Jacob se aproxima mais, de forma com que ele fique na frente da dupla, agora os filmando, para quê, quem sabe assim, possa postar no site do TMZ.

"O quê você tem a declarar sobre os rumores que a loira seja sua nova namorada?" O repórter insiste na pergunta, olhando rapidamente para os fotógrafos ao seu redor, que apenas tiravam fotos, e já não faziam mais perguntas, querendo escutar atentamente as repostas de Rachel sobre a loira.

A cantora dá um grande sorriso, e até consegue se forçar a corar um pouco. "Quinn e eu, somos apenas amigas." Kurt dá um leve aperto na mão de Rachel, antes de guia – lá até a área de espera. Ótimo, tinham vazado o nome de Quinn em frente de alguns membros da mídia, agora era só esperar as novas especulações que com certeza, Jacob se encarregaria de fazer. É, foi um pequeno passo para uma grande jornada, mas ainda sim, foi um passo a mais em direção ao sucesso. Isso Kurt pode sentir.

**X**

Depois de finamente terem chegado a LA, deixarem suas malas no hotel, e irem a um restaurante, Rachel e Kurt se direcionaram ao apartamento de Santana. Agora, as atrizes, os agentes e Brittany estavam na sala do apartamento, prestes a assinarem o contrato.

"Eu vou falar mais uma vez, e quero que vocês duas..." Santana lança seu olhar acusador para Quinn, que revira os olhos. "... Prestem bastante atenção." A latina limpa a garganta, e começa citar as regras e o que é esperado delas, pelo que parece ser a vigésima vez. "Estão se comprometendo a deixar de lado qualquer relacionamento que possa surgir nos próximos meses. A partir de agora, vocês estão comprometidas uma com a outra, e somente uma com a outra. Qualquer envolvimento de terceiros (amantes, possíveis namoradas, namorados) trará a quebra do contrato, fazendo com que a responsável (parte envolvida do casal) saía sem a porcentagem proposta, e que a outra parte tenha direito total sobre essa porcentagem."

Santana passa seus olhos pelas anotações feitas por Kurt e ela, e continua. "Não serão mais permitidos comportamentos _espontâneos_, se queremos ter sucesso nesse PR, precisamos ter controle sobre suas ações em público." Ela declara, olhando maliciosamente para Quinn. Seria ótimo poder mandar na loira agora, com a desculpa que tudo era pelo contrato. "A partir de agora vocês devem nos informar (seu respectivo agente) tudo o que faz e deixa de fazer, e o que acontece quando não estamos por perto." É essa regra foi ela que inventou. Hey, não a julgue, ela precisa saber como Quinn se comporta quando ela não está. "Também não será mais permitido, noitadas de diversão, a não ser que seja algo envolvendo o PR, fora isso, vocês estão proibidas de serem vistas por boates, Pubs, clubes de strippers, entre outros. Não queremos chamar atenção de forma negativa. E se vocês forem vistas em lugares assim, poderiam surgir rumores sobre um suposto término ou pior, uma traição."

"Em futuras entrevistas... Rachel, isso vale mais para você." Santana declara, olhando para a cantora seriamente. "Você não deverá dar mais atenção para o assunto de seu relacionamento com Pearl. Se eles perguntarem sobre ela, só responda as perguntas com um simples 'Pearl, é uma boa pessoa, e desejo muita felicidade a ela. ' E somente isso. Em suas entrevistas, sempre mencione como está feliz agora, mais feliz do que nunca." Rachel consente, e lança um olhar nervoso para Quinn. "Quinn, você deve se livrar de suas prostitutas." A latina declara, com um olhar malicioso.

Quinn revira os olhos, e se encolhe um pouco em seu assento, ao perceber o olhar de Kurt. "Elas não são prostitutas." Murmura, seriamente, cruzando os braços. Ao sentir ser observada, ela vira seu rosto e encontra com o olhar curioso de Rachel. Limpa a garganta e tenta se defender. "Eu não preciso me livrar delas, eu não levo alguém para casa há um bom tempo. Quero dizer, desde aquela noite no bar quando conhecemos o Kurt, que eu não durmo com alguém. Eu juro, e não tenho intenção alguma de fazer isso enquanto esse contrato estiver valendo." É incrível – na opinião de Santana – como Quinn começa a falar sem parar, quando se sente pressionada. É algo tão fascinante de se ver. E constrangedor, mas isso deve ser só para Quinn.

Dando um grande sorriso debochado, a latina olha para Kurt, antes de continuar. "Também devemos deixar claro que agora esse PR, é a segunda prioridade de vocês. A primeira sendo, suas respectivas carreiras. A partir de agora, se não estiverem envolvidas com suas carreiras, estarão fazendo algo relacionado ao PR, afinal, queremos fazer as pessoas acreditarem nesse relacionamento." _E com certeza queremos ganhar dinheiro através dele._ Santana pensa. Limpa a garganta e continua. "Bom, ainda temos algumas regras, mas vocês podem lê-las depois. Agora quero que se lembre que esperamos o melhor para esse PR, e que devem dar o máximo de vocês para ele ser acreditável."

"Será preciso entrevistas, interações no Twitter, várias fotos que levantem suspeitas, e quem sabe até algumas candids com vocês em posições comprometedoras. Faremos de tudo para chamar a atenção da mídia durante esses dias, mas ainda sim, de uma forma sutil. Afinal, não queremos que eles pensem que estamos fazendo todas essas coisas por atenção." Santana suspira, e pela primeira vez desde que Rachel e Kurt chegaram, ela se senta. "As demais coisas, discutiremos ao longo do tempo."

Kurt limpa a garganta, e declara. "Esse contrato é só um contrato inicial. Por isso, sua duração será de apenas dois meses. E depois que seu tempo expirar se ainda estivermos sendo bem aceitos pelo público, assinaremos um de seis meses." Ambas consentem, e o agente levanta de seu assento, pegando uma das anotações que fez durante o voo. "Algo que não discutimos foi sobre o impacto que você sendo gay pode trazer para sua carreira." Diz olhando seriamente para Quinn. "Isso pode afetar sua carreira, fazendo com que você seja julgada por ter interpretado certos personagens ou ser julgada pelo público por simplesmente ser cotada para algum personagem. Por isso, é necessário que você esteja ciente do que está prestes a fazer." Ele se senta ao lado da atriz, e declara calmamente.

"Lógico que você será julgada pela mídia, não importa o quê, mas sendo gay assumida e tendo um relacionamento público com uma atriz da Broadway, só aumentará suas chances de ser julgada e isso causará a perda de alguns personagens que você possa querer interpretar ou ser cotada para fazer." Rachel, desentendida, cruza os braços. Como assim Kurt começa a falar uma coisa dessas quando estavam prestes a assinarem o contrato!? E ela aqui pensando que Kurt era o maior interessado nesse PR, e não deixaria nada de mal acontecer com elas. Suspira, e volta a prestar atenção no que seu agente falava para a loira.

"Mas, eles são somente personagens. E, a maioria desses personagens são passageiros. Você terá outras chances para interpretar personagens que lhe interessa. E é por isso, que não pode deixar isso lhe afetar. Ou você acabará não conseguindo fazer nada, não arrumar trabalho algum, e sua carreira de atriz terá um fim antes mesmo de ter começado... Sim, será difícil às vezes, afinal, é horrível ser julgado como não bom o bastante para algo, e ainda pior, não conseguir personagens devido a sua orientação sexual. Mas, pode ter certeza que na maioria das vezes, valerá à pena. Como nas vezes em que você for reconhecida pelo seu trabalho, ou saber que alguém se inspirou em você, e tomou coragem para finalmente ser ele mesmo, e _sair do armário_. Essa nossa indústria é uma loucura, e quero que você tenha certeza aonde está prestes a se meter."

"Então, devo perguntar. Você tem certeza que está preparada para isso?" Kurt a pergunta, arqueando as sobrancelhas. E silenciosamente, torcendo para que não tenha a assustado demais.

Há um silêncio desconfortável no local. Rachel engole seco, e abaixa a cabeça, achando seus dedos mais interessantes do que o quê estava acontecendo ali. Santana olha curiosamente para sua melhor amiga, desejando que ela dissesse 'sim' e logo. Brittany alternava seu olhar entre Rachel e Quinn, desentendida. Quinn olha hesitantemente para sua agente, que lhe dá um minúsculo sorriso encorajador, lança um olhar dócil para Brittany, que levanta os dois dedões, lhe dando uma espécie de apoio. E por último lança seu olhar para a cantora. Ao sentir ser observada, Rachel levanta sua cabeça e encontra com o olhar nervoso de Quinn.

A atriz dá um pequeno sorriso para a morena, e as duas trocam intensos olhares por breves segundos, até a loira desviar sua atenção para o agente ao seu lado, e lhe responder. "Sim, estou preparada." Volta olhar a cantora, que lhe direciona um sorriso aliviado.

"Essa é minha garota!" Santana murmura, entusiasmada, enquanto dava um grande sorriso. Yeah bitches, Santana Fucking Awesome Lopez, vem aí. Se prepare Hollywood.

Kurt se levanta e pega o contrato em sua bolsa de mensageiro, junto com uma caneta. Deposita o contrato, cuidadosamente, na mesinha do centro, e olha para as atrizes.

"Quinn, você está sendo muito corajosa com tudo isso. Você tem seu sonho e está lutando por ele. Sei, que não é da forma que gostaria, acredite em mim, Rachel também gostaria de ter outra forma para limpar sua imagem..." A morena citada, revira os olhos. "Mas, essa é a chance que vocês têm. É uma oportunidade para você promover sua carreira, e para Rachel voltar a ser aquela queridinha da Broadway."

"É por isso que preciso, que vocês duas dêem o melhor de si. Quinn você será uma grande atriz e muito famosa. Rachel, nós iremos limpar sua imagem, e você conseguirá ser sua tão sonhada Maria. Mas, para isso, preciso que vocês façam algo simples, e é pegar essa caneta e assinar onde está o X." Ele diz entusiasmado, com um grande sorriso.

**X**

Depois de terem assinado o contrato, e terem tomado algumas taças de espumante – cortesia de um Kurt Hummel bastante entusiasmado – Eles agora estavam espalhados pela sala do apartamento da latina. Santana estava sentada em uma das poltronas, com Brittany em seu colo. Kurt estava sentado no chão, ainda com uma taça, quase vazia, de espumante ao seu lado. Rachel estava sentada no sofá, com o celular na mão, verificando alguns e-mails. E Quinn estava em pé, olhando pela janela os carros que passavam pela rua, perdida em pensamentos.

Até alguns dias atrás, ela e sua agente estavam nessa mesma sala, tentando pensar em maneiras para chamarem a atenção da mídia e assim promover sua carreira. Agora aqui está ela, tendo a chance para fazer exatamente isso. Quinn só espera, por tudo mais sagrado, que nada dê errado, e que ela, assim como Rachel, consiga alcançar seus objetivos com esse PR.

É tirada de seus pensamentos quando escuta alguém chamar seu nome. Desviando sua atenção para Kurt, que a chamava, ela dá um pequeno sorriso e responde. "Sim?"

"Vocês duas vão passar à tarde no parque hoje. Quero que trabalhem em suas interações." O agente afirma, enquanto pegava a taça, com o espumante já quente, e dava um pequeno gole. Faz uma careta ao sentir o líquido quente, mas engole mesmo assim. "Vocês vão sozinhas, pois a partir de agora quero que foquem em se conhecerem melhor, e passem mais tempos juntas." A loira consente, e se encaminha até o sofá, se sentando ao lado de Rachel.

"A partir de hoje, vocês serão vistas juntas quase todos os dias." Kurt declara. "E já consegui um fotógrafo que seguirá vocês por toda LA. Assim que não se esqueçam de atuar, pois agora, estão sendo vigiadas."

"O quê mais tem preparado para elas?" Santana pergunta, acariciando o cabelo de sua namorada, que deitava sua cabeça sobre o ombro da latina.

"Por hoje é só o parque, mas amanhã temos várias atividades. Começando cedo." Ele afirma, com um pequeno sorriso.

O celular de Kurt toca, anunciando uma nova mensagem, ele a abre, e vê que era Kitty lhe dizendo que conseguiu fazer com que sua _fonte _concordasse em vê-lo ainda hoje, e que estariam o esperando em um restaurante perto do estúdio onde sua cliente trabalha. O agente dá um sorriso presunçoso, e rapidamente digita uma mensagem para Ryder, avisando-o que Rachel e _sua nova conquista _estariam juntas no Parque hoje.

Ele se levanta, e direciona sua atenção para Santana. "Se prepare, temos uma reunião muito importante mais tarde." Diz seriamente. A latina o olha curiosamente, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, mas ele ignora sua pergunta silenciosa, e desvia sua atenção para as atrizes. "Peguem suas coisas, pois devem ir ao Parque."

**X**

Beverly Gardens Park. Esse foi o Parque, onde Kurt decidiu que as duas deveriam ir. Fazia quase quinze minutos que estavam ali, sentadas ao redor de uma das mesas espalhadas pelo local, sozinhas, e até agora não havia nenhum sinal de algum fotógrafo. Na verdade o Parque estava praticamente vazio, tirando algumas pessoas que caminhavam por ele e mães que empurravam os carrinhos de bebê. Supostamente, esse Parque era um dos mais frequentados de LA, e supostamente era o Parque preferido das celebridades.

Rachel olhava ao seu redor, nervosamente, procurando com seu olhar, algo que a mostrasse que estavam sendo vigiadas por lentes de câmeras, mas o que via era simplesmente pessoas normais fazendo suas atividades.

"Sabe, você deveria relaxar um pouco." Quinn, que assistia duas crianças correndo de um lado para o outro, afirma calmamente.

A cantora suspira, e desvia sua atenção para a loira. "Como você pode estar tranquila com toda essa situação?" Pergunta, hesitantemente. Para ela, não era possível tanta tranquilidade quando sua reputação estava em jogo, sem falar no fato de estar _namorando_ uma estranha.

Quinn vira seu rosto, e encontra com o olhar nervoso da morena. "Eu não estou." Afirma. "Só estou determinada a fazer um ótimo trabalho. E mostrando meu nervosismo não vai ajudar em nada." Rachel consente, e volta a desviar sua atenção para os lados, procurando algum fotógrafo.

Silêncio cai entre elas. Quinn suspira derrotada e volta a observar as duas crianças. Ela só quer que Rachel deixe de ser tão fechada e se deixe levar. Isso facilitaria tanto as coisas para as duas. Se quiserem que esse PR dê certo e seja acreditável, precisam ter uma conexão. Algo que as defina como casal, certo olhar, sorriso, toque, algo que faça o público olhar para uma foto delas e dizer 'isso é um casal apaixonado, um casal shippavel' não esse desconforto que está presente o tempo todo.

"O Kurt te assustou com aquela conversa de que não seria fácil conseguir certos personagens?" Rachel pergunta, ainda olhando ao seu redor procurando por algo ou alguém, e a tirando de seus pensamentos. Quinn desvia sua atenção para a cantora, e dá um pequeno sorriso. Pelo menos, aparentemente, Rachel estava tentando manter uma conversa. Isso já era algo.

"Sim, um pouco." Admite, olhando seriamente para a morena, que lançava olhares suspeitos para trás de uma árvore. "Mas, eu prefiro ter pequenos personagens e escolher com quem namoro, do quê assinar com uma grande produtora e ser obrigada a namorar homens." Faz uma pequena careta de nojo. Sinceramente, esse era seu maior pesadelo, de que a FOX ou qualquer outra produtora, obrigasse-a namorar um homem qualquer, só para não _sujar_ a imagem de algum projeto que ela poderia chegar estar envolvida. Por isso com esse PR, pelo menos deixará bem claro para FOX ou qualquer produtora que a vida é dela e ela faz – namora – com quem quiser. E isso não atrapalhará em nada a imagem de seus futuros projetos.

"Você sabe que não poderá escolher com quem namora por algum tempo, certo?" Rachel a pergunta, olhando para ela, com um pequeno sorriso sarcástico.

"Eu sei, mas o que _temos_ é diferente." Quinn afirma, sorrindo timidamente, e olhando para suas mãos.

"Diferente como?" A cantora arqueia as sobrancelhas, curiosamente.

"Ninguém esta nos _obrigando_ a fazer isso, estamos fazendo porque _queremos_ e temos motivos maiores. Agora, se tivesse que namorar um homem, porque algum produtor disse, eu não teria escolha." Declara, calmamente, enquanto olhava para a morena com um olhar tímido.

Rachel consente, e volta a olhar para trás da árvore. Quinn a olha curiosamente, e pergunta. "Como foi para você s_air do armário_ sendo uma atriz da Broadway?"

"Bom, não foi tão difícil, pois a Broadway não é como aqui, eles não se importam muito com a vida pessoal, só com o que se é feito no palco. Ou seja, entanto que não atrapalhe seu trabalho, você faz o que quiser... Sem falar, que uma grande porcentagem dos atores e atrizes da Broadway são gays ou bissexuais." Declara, dando de ombros, com um pequeno sorriso.

"Oh, dessa eu não sabia." Quinn diz, sorrindo divertida.

A cantora a olha curiosamente, antes de perguntar. "Você já assistiu alguma peça da Broadway?"

"Sim, algumas." A atriz afirma. "Eu vi Wicked, Addams Family, Catch Me If You Can e outros que estavam em cartaz quando fui a NY para gravar um episódio de uma série." Quinn olha ao seu redor, discretamente, ainda nem sinal de algum fotógrafo. "E você, além de atuar nelas, também assiste as peças?"

"Sim. Sempre que estréia alguma peça, estou lá, assistindo-a." Diz, com um grande sorriso.

Quinn estava aproveitando essa oportunidade para conhecer mais a cantora, e fazendo-a se abrir de maneira sutil. Tanto é que Rachel nem percebia que estava contando sobre sua carreira e seus gostos por musicais, sem se sentir desconfortável com Quinn. "Qual seria seu personagem dos sonhos? Tirando a Maria de West Side Story, que o Kurt já me falou que você está fazendo esse PR para consegui - lá."

Rachel dá um sorriso sonhador. "Fanny Brice de Funny Girl." Suspira, olhando meigamente para Quinn. "Esse personagem é o meu maior sonho."

"Espero que consiga interpretá-lo em um futuro próximo. E, devo admitir que eu nunca assisti essa peça."

A morena também nunca havia assistido à peça (não que ela fosse admitir isso), pois se recusava a assistir o _revival_ que teve alguns anos atrás, já que a atriz que interpretou Fanny Brice não fez justiça ao personagem e a grandiosa Barbra Streisand, isso de acordo com os todos os jornais de NY e a internet. "E o filme?" Arqueia as sobrancelhas, curiosamente.

Quando a atriz nega com a cabeça, Rachel franze o cenho, dramaticamente. "O quê? Quinn... como você pode esperar que eu me envolva com você, quando você nem conhece a grandeza de Funny Girl e de Barbra... Isso é uma vergonha. "Diz, de forma dramática, olhando seriamente para a loira. "Sorte a sua que eu não viajo sem minha coleção de musicais, e assim que tivermos um tempo livre, assistiremos Funny Girl e Fanny Lady."

Quinn mordia seu lábio inferior para segurar sua risada. Rachel fica _bonitinha _agindo dessa maneira. "Ok. Assim que tivermos um tempo, assistiremos a seus filmes."

Estavam tão envolvidas na conversa que nem perceberam que atrás de uma árvore, de frente para a mesa onde estavam, Ryder se escondia e tirava fotos do suposto casal.

**X**

"Então, você quer que eu coloque essa informação, e qualquer outra que possa haver sobre sua cliente e a dela..." Diz gesticulando entre Kurt e Santana. "E em troca você me pagará!?" Pergunta Holly, buscando a confirmação que entendeu corretamente a proposta do agente.

Os agentes, Kitty e sua _fonte_, Holly Holiday, estavam no restaurante combinado, sentados ao redor de uma mesa, discutindo sobre a proposta de Kurt. Na verdade Kurt e Holly discutiam sobre a proposta, enquanto Santana e Kitty escutavam tudo atentamente.

"Isso mesmo." Afirma Kurt, entusiasmado. "Dinheiro não é problema, como você sabe, o pai de Rachel é um dos homens mais ricos de nosso país, então não se preocupe." Dá de ombros, olhando curiosamente para Holly.

Holly Holiday era uma das editoras / repórteres responsáveis pelo programa E! News, e nos olhos de Kurt não haveria ninguém melhor do que ela, para fazer com que sua cliente e Quinn, consigam seu lugar na mídia.

A editora consente. "E de quanto estamos falando?" Arqueia as sobrancelhas, curiosamente.

"Mil dólares por notícia." Com essa resposta, Santana franze o cenho, surpreendida. Wow, quem diria que Kurt estaria disposto a pagar tudo isso.

Se Holly estava surpreendida ou feliz com a quantia, não demonstrou, ela mal piscou quando o agente revelou o valor. Suspira, e consente. "Ok. Você terá sua nota no programa desta noite." Com isso, Kurt dá um grande sorriso entusiasmado. "Mas, primeiro eu preciso que de alguma prova, algo como um foto delas juntas ou um vídeo."

"Oh, não se preocupe, temos algumas fotos que foram tiradas hoje." Ele abre sua bolsa de mensageiro, e entrega as cópias que Ryder lhe entregou mais cedo, tiradas quando as atrizes estavam no Parque.

"Ótimo." Holly pega as fotos, e deposita-as em sua pasta. "Devo ir, tenho que editar sua nota para sair ainda hoje." Se levanta, e recolhe sua jaqueta, que estava depositada ao lado de seu assento.

"Ah sim." Kurt abre, novamente, sua bolsa de mensageiro, e pega mil dólares em dinheiro. Santana arregala os olhos, mais uma vez surpreendida, ao ver as notas de 100 na mão do agente. "Aqui está. E obrigada pela ajuda." Ele diz entregando as notas para Holly, dando uma _piscadinha._

"Não há de quê. Foi um prazer fazer negócios com você. E agora que tem meu número, qualquer coisa é só me ligar, que pode ter certeza que darei um jeito para que suas notas saiam no E!" Diz, com um sorriso malicioso. Despede-se de Kitty e Santana, antes de sair do restaurante, se direcionando ao estúdio para editar sua mais nova _nota_.

Os três agentes permaneciam na mesa, em silêncio. Kitty ainda não sabia do porque Kurt estava colocando tanto esforço para essas _notícias_ saírem na mídia. Curiosa e já não aguentando mais, ela pergunta, meio que exigindo uma resposta. "Então, agora você pode me explicar o porquê de tudo isso?" Arqueia as sobrancelhas.

Kurt suspira dramaticamente. Kitty e ele são tão parecidos, não gostam de ficar para trás em nada, e muito menos de não saber o que se passa. "Essas notícias são para reforçar alguns rumores que Rachel esteja namorando."

"Quem?" Pergunta Kitty, não conseguindo disfarçar seu _interesse_ pelo assunto. Não era novidade para ninguém que a loira tinha certo interesse por Rachel.

"A minha cliente." Diz Santana, se pronunciando pela primeira vez desde que chegaram lá.

A loira olha curiosamente para Kurt, querendo explicações. O agente suspira, e explica. "Rachel e Quinn, a cliente da Santana, estão fazendo um PR. Rachel precisa _meio_ que limpar a imagem dela, já que desde que começou a namorar aquela coisa –" Se referia a Pearl. "Sua imagem não tem sido a melhor." Olha para sua _amiga_ seriamente. "E também há especulações que ela possa ser cotada para interpretar Maria em West Side Story, então precisamos estar no lado bom da mídia. Por isso o PR." Afirma, calmamente.

"Você devia ter comentado isso comigo, assim que teve essa ideia." Declara Kitty. "Eu não me importaria em ser o PR da Rach." Diz, sorrindo maliciosamente.

O agente dá uma risada, debochada. E Santana, arqueia as sobrancelhas, curiosamente. Ao perceber a expressão da latina, Kurt declara. "Kitty tem uma grande _crush _na Rach." Morde seu lábio inferior. "E a única que não percebe isso, é a própria Rachel."

"Ela nem me nota." Kitty declara, com um suspiro.

"Oh, ela te nota, só que não como você gostaria." Kurt afirma, com um pequeno sorriso. "Talvez se você deixasse de agir como uma _boba apaixonada, _ela poderia lhe ver como mais do que uma amiga." O que é verdade. Quando Rachel está por perto, uma mulher destemida e confiante se torna tímida e insegura.

Santana limpa a garganta, chamando a atenção para si, não gostando para onde essa conversa estava se direcionando. Rachel está _comprometida _com sua cliente agora, não pode ter _crushs_. Decidindo mudar de assunto, ela pergunta. "E o que faremos com aqueles novos rumores que você disse que tem sobre Rachel e Pearl?" Cruza os braços, e se aconchega mais em seu assento.

"Estou preocupado com isso. E ainda não pensei em o quê fazer. Mas, por enquanto, é só insistir nesses rumores de que Rachel e Quinn estão se conhecendo melhor." Declara, torcendo para que Holly consiga fazer um bom trabalho, e levar sua _nota_ no programa dessa noite.

**X**

'_Rachel Berry, atriz da Broadway e filha do milionário Hiram Berry, foi vista com uma loira misteriosa no Beverly Gardens Park. Fontes próximas a cantora, afirmam que ela e a loira se conheceram em um bar, e que desde então se tornaram inseparáveis_. _Ainda afirmaram que a loira se chama Quinn Fabray, e é uma aspirante a atriz, com dois filmes prestes a serem lançados. _' Fotos das duas rindo enquanto estavam no Park, são mostradas. _"As fontes ainda afirmam que as duas estão se conhecendo melhor, e que há grandes possibilidades de um novo romance... Depois dos comerciais, Kim e Kanye..." _

E assim foi como o mais novo PR conquistou seu lugar nas notícias de Hollywood, em um dos canais mais famosos e importantes da mídia, _E!_...

* * *

><p>Vou postar semana que vem, ainda não sei o dia certo, mas postarei. No próximo cap, Faberry heaven começa. E alguém quer tentar adivinhar quem é a apresentadora que Kitty gerencia a carreira? E se vocês quiserem algum personagem aqui, é só falarem, e arrumarei algum 'papel' para ele. Por favor, me digam o que estão achando da fic. E obrigada por ler, e sorry mais uma vez pela demora.<p>

XxBre.


	5. Chapter 5

Tudo começou, quando Kurt ligou para Santana, depois de terem assistido a pequena nota sobre o suposto novo casal no programa E! News, dizendo-a que precisam inventar um nome para o shipp delas, sendo a primeira coisa a se fazer pela manhã seguinte. Agora, eles estavam na sala do apartamento da latina, discutindo exatamente sobre qual nome deveriam dar ao casal.

"Eu sei que vocês, assim como eu, estão entusiasmados com isso, mas, por favor, vamos manter a calma." Declara Quinn, olhando seriamente para o rosto de quatro pessoas que não conseguiam conterem-se. Logo o apartamento de Santana, estava, novamente, sendo preenchido com as vozes de Kurt, Rachel e Santana, que falavam um mais alto que o outro. A única que correspondeu ao pedido de Quinn foi Brittany que tinha uma expressão facial pensadora.

Suspirando derrotada, por não ter sido escutada, Quinn revira os olhos, e se senta em uma das poltronas.

"Que tal Racuinn?" Santana pergunta em voz alta, fazendo assim que todos a escutassem. "Ou melhor, RaQuinn?"

"Definitivamente, não." Kurt e Rachel dizem ao mesmo tempo, ambos cruzando os braços.

"Qachel? Quel?" Brittany sugere, sentada no chão com as pernas cruzadas. Todos negam com a cabeça.

"Não." Rachel diz, suspira pensativa. "Já sei. Quinnchel?" Ela sugere com um pequeno sorriso, Quinn lança um rápido olhar para a cantora, e lhe dá um sorriso tímido, antes de desviar sua atenção para Kurt.

"É bonitinho, mas ainda sinto que não é esse pelo qual estamos procurando." Kurt declara. Levanta-se de seu assento, e começa a andar de um lado para o outro. "Tente os sobrenomes." Sugere.

"Bray? Berray?" Quinn sugere pela primeira vez. Ninguém diz nada, todos pensando em como soava. Logo Kurt faz uma careta, e nega com a cabeça.

Brittany, pensativa, começa a emitir vários sons, indecifráveis aos demais ouvidos, tentando encaixar os sobrenomes, depois de várias tentativas ela sugere. "Fabrrey? Bebray?" Kurt parece considerar por alguns segundos, até negar, novamente com a cabeça. Brittany suspira, e desvia seu olhar para o chão. "Faberry?" Ela tenta pela última vez, hesitantemente.

Todos consideram por alguns segundos, até Kurt exclamar entusiasmado. "Isso! Perfeito! Faberry será... É bonitinho e fácil de lembrar." Ele lança um pequeno sorriso de agradecimento para Brittany. "Já posso ver Giuliana Rancic referindo a vocês como o casal Faberry. E o Ryan Seacrest entrevistando-as no red carpet." Diz com um ar sonhador. Lançando um rápido olhar ao seu redor, percebe que todos o assistiam atentamente, ele limpa a garganta, e volta seu foco a conversa. "OK. Agora que já temos o nome, vem a seguinte parte..." Kurt começa a declarar pensativo, com um sorriso presunçoso.

Santana arqueia as sobrancelhas, curiosamente. "Que seria?" O agente desvia sua atenção para a latina, e para de andar, ficando parado no meio da sala.

"Chamar a atenção do público." Declara, pegando seu smartphone. "E faremos isso espalhando várias fotos do suposto casal pelo Twitter." Ele olha curiosamente para a tela de seu celular, e declara. "Mas antes, vamos tirar essas fotos..."

**X**

Park Tree People, esse foi o lugar onde Kurt e Santana decidiram levar as atrizes. Quinn e Rachel ainda não tinham tirado fotos juntas, pois Kurt alegou que seria melhor deixar o público interpretar as fotos, assim que tinham tirado várias fotos sozinhas, e em cada lugar que Rachel tirava uma foto, Quinn também tirava. O agente optou por não avisar Holly sobre o passeio, somente a contataria para seus planos desta noite.

Kurt dirigia praticamente tudo – o local, a posição, e o ângulo da câmera – enquanto Santana, simplesmente, assistia tudo, com os braços cruzados, agindo como se nada daquilo a interessasse. A verdade é que a latina estava com a cabeça em outra coisa, ou melhor, em outro lugar.

Boston.

Neste final de semana haverá um evento beneficente patrocinado pelo canal FOX. Ou seja, a maioria dos atores e atrizes contratados pelo canal comparecerá ao evento. O que resulta no comportamento da agente, que estava muita quieta e pensativa. Se ela ao menos pudesse contatar alguém que conseguisse entradas para esse evento. Seria simplesmente perfeito. Afinal, se Quinn conseguisse chamar a atenção da mídia em um evento organizado pela FOX – produtora que pode chegar a contratá-la – ou se enturmasse com algum famoso que trabalha para o canal, a vida delas estaria feita. Porque não só teriam publicidade, mas também teriam a atenção da temida presidente da produtora _20th Century Fox_, Sue Sylvester. A presidente não tinha nenhum envolvimento com o canal, somente com a produtora de filmes, mas como tinha seus contatos, e trabalhava para a marca FOX, estaria no evento. O que despertava em Santana, mais vontade ainda de conseguir levar Quinn a esse evento.

Por isso, durante toda a semana tem ligado para todos seus _contatos_, implorando-os para conseguirem nem que seja uma entrada para esse evento. Mas, infelizmente, até agora não teve sorte. Eles alegavam que era muito difícil conseguir entradas para um evento tão grandioso como esse, e que se ela quisesse poderiam conseguir para ela, entradas para qualquer jogo dessa semana. Malditos sejam esses _contatos_ e suas incompetências. Ela não quer entradas para qualquer jogo, ela pouco se importa com os jogos, afinal, quem quer comparecer a um estúpido jogo quando em Boston poderia estar rodeado de celebridades da Fox.

Suspirando, ela olha ao seu redor. Quinn e Rachel se alternavam para tirar fotos ao lado de uma grande árvore. A cantora foi a primeira a tirar a foto, do lado esquerdo da árvore, e assim que a foto é tirada, Quinn se encaminha ao lado direito da árvore, e sorri para a foto. Brittany foi à fotógrafa resignada para o dia, e a dançarina no momento ria de algo que Quinn disse. Desvia sua atenção para Kurt, que estava atrás de Brittany, e dava instruções para as atrizes. A latina suspira novamente. Ela não era como Kurt, ele tinha tudo planejado, pensava até nos últimos detalhes, enquanto ela mal pensava ou sabia o que deveria fazer. Simplesmente ia com a _batida_. No ritmo imposto. _Droga_, há três anos ela lida com a carreira de Quinn e ainda nem conhecida a loira é. Enquanto Kurt e Rachel têm contatos super famosos na mídia, e fotógrafos para seguir a cantora por toda NY, e o mais importante, fãs. _Droga, _nem cartão de negócios ou uma assistente a latina tem. Kurt foi para a faculdade, assim que então sabe o que está fazendo, enquanto ela tudo o que sabe sobre gerenciar a carreira de alguém foi aprendido através do Google. Talvez ela devesse ser mais como Kurt. Talvez ela pudesse pedir alguns conselhos para ele. Quem sabe ela não se torna uma melhor agente, assim como ele é. Determinada, ela respira fundo e se encaminha até o grupo, que durante sua 'perda' em seus pensamentos, se afastou dela e foram para outro lado do parque.

Rachel gargalhava por algo que Quinn fez, e Santana não pôde deixar de notar que aos poucos as duas estavam se sentindo confortáveis, uma na presença da outra. O que era bom, muito bom.

"Quinn..." A morena reclama. A atriz estava posiciona atrás de Brittany, fazendo caretas, o que fazia com quê Rachel não conseguisse parar de rir, e assim não tirar a foto.

"O que foi? Eu não estou fazendo nada." Tenta fazer-se de inocente, mas seu pequeno sorriso presunçoso a entregava.

"Se você continuar com essa cara não vou conseguir tirar a foto." A cantora declara, sorrindo timidamente.

"Ok. Eu vou parar." Quinn diz seriamente, olhando diretamente para a morena.

"Ótimo." Rachel diz, jogando uma mecha de cabelo para trás de seu ombro, se posiciona para tirar a foto, e quando o flash estava prestes a ser disparado, Quinn faz outra careta, o que causa a gargalhada da morena. Por mais que Rachel tentasse se conter, não conseguia, ela não conseguia ficar séria se uma pessoa estivesse sorrindo para ela, ou rindo perto dela, ou fazendo gracinhas – como Quinn estava nesse momento – é que ótima atriz ela é, quando nem séria consegue ficar. "Quinn... você está arruinando a sessão de fotos..." Ela diz, sorrindo.

Quinn dá um pequeno sorriso tímido, murmura um 'desculpa' e abaixa a cabeça, desviando seu olhar para o chão. Desde ontem no parque, as coisas entre Rachel e ela estavam melhorando. Ainda tinha aquele desconforto, por parte da morena, mas com o passar do tempo que estavam juntas, a cantora ia relaxando, o que dava confiança suficiente para Quinn ser ela mesma, e o que gerava essas brincadeiras.

Brittany, enfim, consegue tirar a foto da morena, e logo Rachel decide tirar uma selfie. Era a primeira vez que ia naquele lugar, e estava adorando. A vista era linda, e em uma das pequenas montanhas daquele parque tinha uma visão ampla de LA. A cantora se posiciona de costas para a visão da cidade, dá um grande sorriso, e tira sua selfie. Lembrando a si mesma de postá-la mais tarde em seu Twitter.

"Ok. Agora para encerrarmos essa atividade, quero que vocês..." Kurt aponta as atrizes. "Tirem uma foto juntas..." Declara, mudando de ideia sobre o que tinha dito mais cedo. A verdade é que ele queria que essa foto fosse à última a ser revelada, que quando todos já tivessem visto as fotos que tiraram mais cedo, das atrizes sozinhas, e interpretado-as, vissem essa foto, e confirmasse suas suspeitas, que sim, estavam juntas no parque, e que talvez fosse algo a mais, do que amizade. Ele mostra para as atrizes onde a foto deve ser tirada – no mesmo lugar que Rachel tirou sua selfie – "Não se esqueçam de sorrirem." Ele diz, quando as atrizes se posicionam no lugar indicado.

O agente lança um olhar curioso para Quinn, que parecia super confortável ao lado de Rachel. As duas estavam lado a lado, Quinn com os braços cruzados para trás, e Rachel tinha uma de suas mãos em sua cintura, forçando um grande sorriso. Kurt suspira, ele podia sentir um leve desconforto em sua cliente. Decidindo forçar a situação, e fazer com que a cena pareça mais real, ele decide mudar um _pouco_ a posição delas. "Quinn, se aproxime de Rachel e abrace-a de lado." Quinn obedece, e passa seus braços em volta da cintura da morena, que fica tensa com o movimento. "Ótimo. Rach pegue seu celular e tire uma selfie." A morena pega seu smartphone, e o posiciona para tirar a foto. "Bom..." Ele lança um rápido olhar para Quinn, e logo para sua melhor amiga, e dá um pequeno sorriso presunçoso. "Quinn se incline e dê um beijo na bochecha da Rach."

A morena engole seco, enquanto Quinn parece hesitante quanto a isso. "Vamos meninas, precisamos dar suspeitas que são mais do que amigas." Ele tenta convencê-las. A loira dá um leve suspiro, e decidindo fazer de uma vez, se inclina rapidamente, e deposita um largo beijo na bochecha da cantora. Rachel cora, e dá um grande sorriso tímido, mas tira a foto mesmo assim. Mesmo depois de a foto ser tirada, Quinn continua com o beijo – agora mais suave – por alguns breves segundos, e logo se afasta timidamente. O local onde o beijo foi depositado na bochecha da morena estava quente, e suas bochechas estavam rosadas, mas ela simplesmente ignorava.

"Bom trabalho pessoal." Kurt diz. "Agora, quero que cada uma de vocês." Gesticula entre as atrizes. "Escolha suas fotos favoritas e a postem no Twitter." Quanto ao restante das fotos, ele se encarregará de que sejam reveladas. "E Rachel, assim que você terminar de postar essas fotos, quero que você poste a selfie de vocês." Ele dá as ordens, antes de sair com seu smartphone em uma mão, e a câmera usada para tirar as fotos de hoje, em outra. Ele não estava brincando quando disse – pensou que iria se encarregar de revelar as fotos para os fãs.

**X**

Depois de passarem praticamente quase toda manhã no parque, os cinco estavam agora em um restaurante que ficava na mesma rua do apartamento de Santana. Kurt tomava seu vinho branco, enquanto mexia em seu smartphone, Santana ainda estava quieta e pensativa, olhando curiosamente para Kurt. Brittany estava distraída olhando para duas crianças, sentadas ao redor de uma mesa em um canto do restaurante, que brincavam com dois patos de pelúcia. Quinn era a única que realmente comia ali, lógico, ela não desperdiçaria um sanduíche de bacon por nada em sua vida. E Rachel, estava postando a selfie que tiraram juntas, mas ocasionalmente, lançava olhares curiosos com uma expressão de nojo para Quinn, que devorava o bacon como se não houvesse amanhã.

'_Ótima maneira de começar o dia. #Amigos #Feliz #LOVELA' _ MsRachelBerry às 11:30AM. Foi o que Rachel tweetou, junto com a selfie.

O celular de Kurt notifica o novo tweet de Rachel, e logo ele dá um grande sorriso para sua amiga. "Ótimo." Ele declara. "Agora, é só esperarmos um pouco, e logo quero uma pequena interação de vocês no Twitter. Quero que comecem a se seguirem, e logo Rach quero um tweet seu dando uma indireta sobre estar com alguém. E, em seguida, Quinn, eu quero que você também tweet uma indireta sobre ter conhecido alguém especial."

Ambas consentem, e logo Quinn deposita seu sanduíche no prato, e pega seu iPhone, fazendo o que Kurt pediu, seguindo Rachel, que rapidamente retribui o follow.

"Santana, preciso que você me ajude a conseguir uma reserva em um bom e conhecido restaurante para hoje..." Kurt declara distraído com seu celular. "Santana?" Ele chama novamente quando não há resposta. "Santana...?"

A latina olhava para o nada, perdida em pensamentos, mas logo é tirada deles quando alguém pega em seu ombro, e dá uma leve sacudida nela. Levantando seu olhar, ela percebe que era sua namorada, ela olha docilmente para a dançarina que gesticula com a cabeça para que a latina olhe para Kurt.

"O quê?" Pergunta ela, cruzando os braços, e olhando curiosamente para o agente.

"Preciso que me ajude a encontrar um famoso restaurante hoje, precisamos de reservas para o jantar."

"E você me diz isso agora? Kurt, você tem ideia do quão difícil é conseguir uma reserva nos 'famosos' restaurantes de LA?" Santana, arqueia as sobrancelhas, sutilmente irritada.

"Não faço ideia, mas tenho certeza que você será capaz de fazê-lo." Kurt diz, com um pequeno sorriso encorajador.

Santana revira os olhos, mas mesmo assim, pega seu tablet, em sua bolsa, e começa a procurar famosos restaurantes na aérea central de LA. É, pelo visto, ela teria que entrar em contato com seus _contatos_, mais uma vez.

Kurt desvia sua atenção para as atrizes, e começa a dizer o que tem planejado para essa noite. "Hoje vocês irão a um restaurante, em qual a Santana conseguir, e simularão um jantar romântico. Eu vou tentar fazer com que o E! e a TMZ estejam lá, fotografando e gravando tudo, assim que, por favor, lembre-se de agir como um casal apaixonado. Quero grandes sorrisos, quero toques de mãos por cima da mesa, quero certa aproximação entre vocês em algumas fotos, algo que possa levar a crer que estavam se beijando. A partir de hoje à noite, entramos em uma nova fase." Ele declara, lançando um rápido olhar para a tela de seu celular, verificando as horas.

"Nesta nova fase, vamos cada vez mais dar a crer que são um casal, a partir de agora, vocês estarão sempre juntas, ainda não vão andar de mãos dadas, pois ainda não estamos nesse ponto e queremos que aqueles que acreditam que é só amizade, interpretem as fotos, por si mesmos, então a partir de hoje vocês vão só andar de braços entrelaçados, sempre sorrindo, e nunca respondendo as perguntas dos paparazzis. Já não têm mais 'somos só amigas'. Agora, vocês vão ignorar qualquer pergunta sobre a vida pessoal de vocês." Kurt, lança mais um rápido olhar para a tela de seu celular, e percebe que havia chegado uma resposta de uma mensagem que havia mandado há alguns minutos. Ele pega o aparelho, e começa a ler o SMS, mas continua falando. "Vamos seguir com isso por um curto tempo, e logo assumimos o namoro." A mensagem era de Ryder, dizendo que não faria nada esta noite, e que estaria aguardando a direção do restaurante, onde as duas supostamente vão jantar. Kurt dá um pequeno sorriso, encerrando o assunto.

Rachel lança um olhar nervoso para Quinn, que estava distraída com seu iPhone. Quando o momento de assumir o namoro chegar, também chegarão às caricias em público, os beijos, andar de mãos dadas, as declarações de amor em entrevistas, entre outros vários detalhes que Rachel não sabe se está preparada para realizá-los. Sim, ela está se sentindo mais confortável na presença de Quinn com o passar dos dias, mas mesmo assim, isso já é outro nível. Um nível que ela teme, e muito.

"Rachel, querida, tweet aquilo que combinamos..." Kurt a chama, digitando algo em seu celular.

Ela consente, hesitantemente, e abre o aplicativo, logo digitando seu novo tweet.

"_Quando estou com você, me sinto perfeita ; )"_ MsRachelBerry às 12:02 PM.

Logo chega a vez de Quinn, que espera alguns minutos até tweetar.

"_Quando nos conhecemos eu não fazia ideia que você se tornaria tão importante para mim." _ QuinnFabray às 12:10 PM.

Kurt dá um sorriso presunçoso, seu plano estava dando certo, e ele podia _ver _os fãs inventando várias teorias do porque desses tweets. Logo sugere. "Acho que seria interessante se vocês comentassem algo sobre isso." Diz olhando de Santana para Brittany.

"_ SantanaLopez: ...Isso é tão doce, que vai me dá diabetes..." _A latina, contra sua vontade, responde o tweet de Quinn.

"_ BrittanySPierce: Que fofas. Faberry é tão fofo." _A dançarina responde o tweet que Rachel postou com a selfie delas. E logo começa a seguir a cantora.

QuinnFabray: RT MsRachelBerry_ 'Ótima maneira de começar o dia. #Amigos #Feliz #LOVELA' _

"_ FaberryLove começou a seguir QuinnFabray e MsRachelBerry."_ As atrizes olham entre si, curiosamente e um pouco desentendidas ao ver o nome de usuário. Mas, ao perceber o sorriso presunçoso – quase maníaco – de Kurt, elas entenderam do que se tratava. Kurt era o dono da conta.

"_ FaberryLove: vocês são tão fofas juntas. QuinnFabray MsRachelBerry."_ Ele tweeta, respondendo o tweet de Rachel com a selfie delas. _" FaberryLove: QuinnFabray e MsRachelBerry quando vocês vão assumir o namoro? ;)" _

**X**

"... E, por favor, traga o melhor vinho da casa." Diz Quinn, terminando seu pedido, fechando o cardápio, e logo oferecendo um pequeno sorriso para o garçom, que consente com a cabeça e sai em direção à adega.

Elas estavam em um dos restaurantes mais movimentados de LA. O local tinha pouca iluminação, o que dava um ar romântico, as mesas eram de madeira Grapia, e a maioria da decoração ali eram em um tom de marrom, o que deixava o lugar mais escuro, mas mesmo assim não deixava de ser convidativo.

Depois de passar uma boa parte de seu dia a procura de um famoso restaurante na área Central de L.A, acontece que, Santana, milagrosamente (graças a um de seus _contatos_) conseguiu fazer reservas em um dos mais famosos restaurantes. Aparentemente, seu _contato_ era primo do gerente do restaurante, que conseguiu abrir uma vaga _especial _para elas, e até concedeu uma de suas melhores mesas, que fica em frente a uma grande _janela de vidro_, o que significa uma vista ampla da rua, e o que também significa que dessa maneira qualquer fotógrafo poderá registrar o jantar delas, sem problema algum.

"Como você passou o resto do seu dia?" Quinn pergunta a cantora, tentando puxar assunto. Elas passaram a manhã e uma boa parte da tarde juntas, só se separaram quando chegou à hora de irem para casa (Rachel para o hotel) para descansar e logo se arrumarem para o jantar. A morena estava bastante quieta desde que chegaram isso já faz cerca de uns vinte minutos, e Quinn temia que todo o progresso que teve desde o começo do dia, foi por água a baixo.

Rachel lança um rápido olhar para a rua, e logo desvia sua atenção para a loira, sentada a sua frente. "Foi... tranquilo." A cantora sabe que estava agindo de uma maneira bipolar com Quinn, em um momento tudo estava bem, e em outro ela voltava a ser fechada, mas é que ela simplesmente não conseguia evitar.

A loira consente, e por alguns segundos não diz nada. Suspirando, decide acabar com aquele silêncio desconfortável, e fazer a mesma coisa que fez aquele dia no parque, fazer com que Rachel se abra, sutilmente. "Eu pesquisei no Google e vi que Funny Lady não chegou a ser um grande sucesso e a atuação de Babra foi bastante criticada." Muda completamente de assunto.

"Eu devo admitir que sim, não foi um dos melhores momentos de Barbra, mas mesmo assim não deixa de ser um filme dela, e todos deveriam assisti-lo." Rachel diz seriamente, mas tão seriamente que Quinn _meio_ que se sentiu mal por ter dito isso. Barbra, _aparentemente_, é a ídolo de Rachel, e com o ídolo de alguém você não deve se meter.

"Entendo..." Diz envergonhada. Limpa a garganta, e toma um pouco de sua água. "Eu estava pensando, e se você não tiver outra coisa para fazer nesse fim de semana, o que acha de fazermos aquela maratona de seus musicais?" Sugere esperançosa.

A cantora parece considerar por alguns segundos, e logo consente com a cabeça, hesitantemente. "Claro..." Dá de ombros, e logo volta a lançar seu olhar para a _grande janela_ ao seu lado.

Quinn suspira, dramaticamente, e olha ao seu redor. Ela sabe do quê se trata esse comportamento de Rachel, ela sentiu a morena ficar tensa no momento em que Kurt comentou sobre a nova fase. "Você está nervosa por logo passarmos de fase e assumirmos o namoro?!" Diz o que soa mais como uma afirmação do que uma pergunta.

Rachel, sem desviar seu olhar para a atriz, consente com a cabeça. Respira fundo, nervosa, e logo admite timidamente. "Eu acho que não estou preparada para essa fase."

"Entendo... Afinal, realmente não nos conhecemos, não como um casal deveria conhecer um ao outro. E isso não é como o nosso trabalho, onde simplesmente o diretor diz 'corta' e encerramos nosso ato." Suspira, novamente, e logo abaixa seu olhar para a mesa. "Sei que você está desconfortável com toda essa situação, mas vamos tentar o seguinte..." Sugere, hesitantemente. "Toda vez que eu fizer algo ou um de nossos agentes colocarem você em uma situação que você não se sente confortável, quero que você me diga e nós não a faremos."

"Acho que a comunicação é a chave para qualquer relacionamento dar certo, e mesmo o nosso sendo... bem você sabe o quê ele é... quero que sejamos capazes de nos comunicar." Quinn diz seriamente, levantando seu olhar, e encontrando com um olhar curioso de Rachel.

A morena consente, nervosamente, ela podia fazer isso, bem, pelo menos ela acha que sim, é capaz de fazê-lo. "Ok. Eu posso fazer isso." Diz com um minúsculo sorriso.

"Mais do que tudo, Rachel, eu quero que nós duas estejamos confortáveis uma na presença da outra, e para isso creio que precisamos de certa aproximação. Não estou sugerindo que viremos amigas da noite para o dia, o que quero dizer é que se queremos passar por um casal apaixonado, precisamos ter certa química, certa cumplicidade, não esse desconforto." Declara à atriz, soltando tudo aquilo que pensava sobre esse relacionamento delas e o comportamento de Rachel. O garçom chega naquele momento – fazendo com quê Quinn pare de falar – com o vinho tinto e põe um pouco na taça para que Quinn o prove. Ela dá um pequeno gole, e logo consente, gesticulando para que ele as sirva o vinho, e logo ele sai, deixando a atriz livre para terminar seu pequeno discurso. "Então o que estou sugerindo, é para tentarmos nos conhecer melhor, quero que você me pergunte o que quer saber de mim, e que eu possa fazer o mesmo com você, e que tentemos ser amigas, não precisamos ser amigas próximas, só acho que devemos tentar."

Rachel dá um pequeno gole em seu vinho, e logo admite. "Eu tenho medo dessa fase, pois ela envolve coisas que não tenho certeza se estou preparada para fazer."

"Que são?" Quinn a pergunta, seriamente, arqueando as sobrancelhas, inclinando um pouco sobre a mesa. Surpresa por Rachel realmente está admitindo algo.

"A maioria são pequenos detalhes, mas o meu maior problema é o envolvimento. A partir do momento em que assumirmos o namoro, qualquer ação sua ou minha, automaticamente envolverá uma das duas. E isso pode trazer sérios problemas para ambas." Quinn franze o cenho, não entendo o porquê de tal receio, quando ela já deixou bem claro que estão nisso juntas e que fará de tudo para que esse PR dê certo. Ao perceber isso, Rachel explica o motivo de seu receio. "Eu ainda não fiquei com ninguém depois de Pearl, a propósito, ela é minha ex, e é por causa dela que estou fazendo esse PR. Quando começamos a namorar, todos me perguntavam o que eu estava fazendo com uma pessoa como ela. Pearl é a típica bad girl, que não se importa com as consequências de seus comportamentos. E eu era, sou aquela que se importa com sua imagem, que tenta fazer tudo corretamente, que pensa em cada passo que vai dar e em suas consequências. Éramos completamente o oposto, podíamos nos atrair, mas nunca nos entenderíamos." Rachel começa a divagar sobre o que considera a pior experiência de sua vida. "Algumas semanas e várias brigas depois, eu tentei fazer o que ela me pediu, e simplesmente me deixei levar." Quinn engole seco, ela também queria que Rachel fizesse isso. "Eu não me importei com minha imagem, deixei de importar com as consequências de meus atos, e simplesmente fui com a _batida_ imposta por ela." Rachel leva seu dedo indicador na borda da taça e começa a movimentá-lo em círculos.

"Um dos meus maiores erros foi esse. Pearl simplesmente não se importava com minha imagem e com o quê seu comportamento poderia significar para minha carreira. E é por isso que estou aqui, agora, nessa situação." A morena olha ao seu redor, e percebe como divagou no assunto, uma mania que tem quando está nervosa. Decidindo aclarar as coisas, ela declara. "O que quero dizer é que, o envolvimento com Pearl, me trouxe até aqui. Ela não se importava com o que fazia ou com o que falava, e por ser minha namorada, isso só estragava minha imagem. Trazendo sérios problemas para minha carreira e vida pessoal."

"Rachel, eu não sou a Pearl. Sei que mal nos conhecemos, mas você deve saber que eu jamais faria algo para sujar sua imagem, ainda mais estando em um relacionamento com você." Quinn alcança pela mão da cantora, que estava sobre a mesa, tentando passar segurança a ela. Ambas não notarão que nesse exato momento, no canto do restaurante se encontrava Ryder, com um celular estendido no alto, capturando esse momento intimo entre elas.

A cantora consente com a cabeça, e tira sua mão do alcance de Quinn, vira seu rosto para a janela, pegando sua taça e dando um grande gole em seu vinho. Ela sabe que o quê está fazendo é errado, mesmo não conhecendo a atriz, ela sabe que Quinn não é como Pearl, mas mesmo assim, ela não consegue deixar de se sentir insegura.

Quinn ainda sentia que a morena estava duvidosa sobre o assunto, e por isso decidiu que ali não era nem o lugar nem à hora para conversarem sobre aquilo. Decide que sim, continuaram esse assunto, mas em outro lugar e em outro dia, quando já se conhecerem um pouco melhor. E com esse pensamento, ela muda de assunto.

Antes que a loira pudesse falar algo, o garçom se dirige a mesa delas, trazendo os pedidos. Rachel pediu um 'Baked Brie' que contem uma pequena torta, erva-doce, maçã, molho aioli e mostarda em grão, acompanhado de uma salada simples. Enquanto Quinn, já foi direto ao prato principal, com 'Bacon Mac & Cheese' o que basicamente contem bacon, macarrão e queijo quente.

"Tudo que você come contem bacon?" Rachel a pergunta divertida, com um pequeno sorriso, assim que vê o prato de Quinn.

"Na maioria das vezes..." A atriz dá de ombros. "A minha mãe disse que ela desejava muito bacon quando estava grávida, assim que faz sentido eu amá-lo..." Quinn declara sorrindo timidamente.

"Como sua mãe se chama?" Pergunta Rachel, provando um pouco de seu prato. E no primeiro contato com a comida, ela não consegue evitar o 'uhmm' que sai involuntariamente.

"Judy. E meu pai chama Russel." Não vai mentir que achava estranho ter Rachel assim, perguntando-a coisas sobre sua vida, mas também não vai negar que é até legal poder falar sobre sua família com a morena. Ou sobre qualquer coisa na verdade, já que Rachel estava pelo menos tentando fazer aquilo que a atriz sugeriu.

"Você tem irmãos?" A cantora toma um gole de seu vinho, e logo volta a comer o que agora considerava seu prato preferido naquele restaurante – não que ela tivesse provado outro naquele lugar, mas mesmo assim –

"Sim. Uma irmã mais velha, Frannie. E você?" Quinn devorada as fatias de bacon com todo o gosto possível.

"Sou filha única." Rachel dá de ombros.

"E como é ser filha única? Não vou negar que às vezes, na minha infância, eu gostaria de ter sido a única filha..." A loira admite, lembrando de sua infância, onde tudo que Frannie fazia era irritá-la, e logo agir como inocente. Elas eram assim, sempre foram, brigavam por quase tudo, e cinco minutos depois estavam juntas, novamente, agindo como se nenhuma briga houvesse ocorrido.

"Às vezes era meio solitário, ainda mais que na minha infância meus pais quase nunca estavam em casa, mas na maioria das vezes era excelente, já que eu tinha toda a atenção para mim." Ela declara de maneira divertida, com uma piscadinha rápida para Quinn.

Quinn ri. "Assim que você gosta de ter toda atenção direcionada a você?"

"Não toda." Rachel declara com um sorriso tímido. "Digamos que em grande parte do tempo eu quero a atenção de alguém."

"Ohh... não precisa se preocupar, pois minha atenção não faltará." Assim que ela disse isso, se arrependeu, temendo que Rachel possa ter ficado desconfortável com seu comentário. Ela olha curiosamente para a morena, que apenas sorria timidamente.

"Ótimo, é o mínimo que eu espero de alguém com quem estou me relacionando." Rachel comenta, hesitantemente, tentando disfarçar seu tom nervoso com um brincalhão.

A atriz sorri timidamente. E olha ao seu redor, nervosa, _droga,_ ela e seus comentários sempre tinham que estragar o momento.

"Hey, não precisa ficar assim." Rachel declara, surpreendendo Quinn. "Seu comentário não me fez ficar desconfortável, e se tivesse feito eu lhe falaria, lembra..." A morena, claramente estava mentido, Quinn sabia disso, todos ali sabiam disso, mas a loira deixa isso passar e apenas sorri pelo menos a cantora estava tentando fazer com que as coisas entre elas não ficassem assim.

"Por favor, não hesite em momento algum se eu fizer ou falar algo que não lhe agrade. Eu tendo a ser meio sarcástica na maioria das vezes, e mais brincalhona do que devia, e algumas pessoas não gostam disso, assim que, por favor, se você não gostar me avise, que eu paro na hora."

"Quinn, essa é você e eu não posso pedir para você mudar, isso seria muita hipocrisia de minha parte, já que você não tem feito nada a não ser compreensiva comigo. Assim que seja você mesma, e nós estaremos bem." Rachel declara, seriamente. Toma mais um gole de seu vinho, e logo olha ao seu redor, a procura de algum fotógrafo. Quando vê um celular direcionado a mesa delas, ela começa a suspeitar e rapidamente lança seu olhar para Quinn.

"Eu acho que temos companhia." Declara, lançando um rápido olhar para onde Ryder estava.

Quinn acompanha seu olhar, e logo percebe que a cantora tinha razão. Ela move em sua cadeira, e logo sussurra. "Acho melhor começarmos a fazer aquilo que Kurt nos falou." Sugere, olhando para seu prato.

A morena consente, hesitantemente. "Quais das coisas que ele sugeriu deveríamos fazer?"

Quinn coça a cabeça, tentando se lembrar dos passos que deveriam tomar. Ela repassa mentalmente tudo àquilo que Kurt disse... Grandes sorrisos, toques de mãos, proximidade, algo mais que ela não se lembra, outra coisa lá que também não se lembra, e sair de braços entrelaçados. Ok.

...

Quatro taças de vinho depois, e as duas ainda estavam no restaurante. Tudo que Kurt havia falado tinha sido feito, bem a maioria, ainda faltava à proximidade dando a crer que estavam se beijando e sair do restaurante de braços entrelaçados, mas o resto havia sido feito, e o melhor é que de frente a janela, na verdade na rua, havia cerca de quatro fotógrafos, que registraram todo o final do jantar delas. Pelo visto, Kurt conseguiu a atenção de alguns membros da mídia.

"Você está pronta para irmos?" Pergunta Quinn, assim que o garçom sai com a conta. Conta que foi paga por Quinn, que insistiu que já que Rachel pagou o almoço nada mais justo que ela pagar o jantar.

"Sim." Rachel, um _pouco_ já no _grau_, afirma.

"Eu vou me levantar e irei até você, puxarei a cadeira, e de certa forma iremos nos aproximar para que pareça que você me deu um breve beijo. Pode ser?" Quinn a pergunta. Ela também estava com um pouquinho de grau.

A loira se levanta, e faz exatamente o que havia falado. Quando Rachel se levanta, Quinn rapidamente procura no olhar da morena se estaria bem em se aproximar, o quê encontra nos olhos castanhos, ela não sabe o que é, mas de repente a morena estava muito próxima e a atriz podia sentir o hálito quente de Rachel próximo a sua boca, o que causou um leve arrepio nela, mas Quinn simplesmente o ignora. As duas ficam ali, durante alguns segundos só trocando olhares intensos, até Rachel respirar fundo e se inclinar um pouco, depositando um breve beijo na bochecha da loira, bem perto do canto de sua boca.

A respiração de Quinn se prende em sua garganta, e de repente ela se sente completamente sóbria. Os flashes das câmeras de fora do restaurante eram disparados rapidamente, mas a loira não se importava, estava muito ocupada pensando em que raios estavam acontecendo.

Rachel se afasta da loira, e logo dá um sorriso nervoso. "Você acha que eles tiraram a foto?"

**X**

"Isso... Muito obrigada Kitty... Pode deixar que darei seu recado à Rachel. Tenho certeza que ela vai adorar a noticia, você sabe como ela adora sua cliente." Mentira. "Ótimo. Nós encontramos lá, bye bye." Ele encerra a ligação, e lança um sorriso presunçoso para Santana, que estava sentada no sofá de seu apartamento, nervosamente, com uma de suas unhas entre seus dentes.

"E...?" Ela pergunta, não conseguindo disfarçar seu nervosismo.

"E aí que acabo de conseguir duas entradas para o evento, baby." O agente mal terminou de falar, e Santana já se levantava de seu assento, correndo e se jogando em cima de Kurt.

"OMG. OMG. OMG. Kurt eu te amo, forevermente... Muito obrigado, obrigado, obrigado." Ela declara o dando um abraço apertado, e o enchendo de beijos. Logo ela percebe o que estava fazendo e se afasta, abruptamente. Limpa a garganta, e ignora o modo como suas bochechas esquentavam de tanta vergonha. "Eu juro que se você contar sobre o que acaba de acontecer para alguém, eu darei um fim em você." Ela declara, olhando seriamente para ele, com toda sua atitude Lima Heights. "E nunca mais me chame de 'baby' isso foi perturbador."

Ela senta novamente no sofá, e logo a porta do apartamento se abre, revelando Quinn e Rachel, ambas sorrindo timidamente.

"Então como foi?" Pergunta Kurt, em pé no meio da sala, com seu smartphone na mão. Passou à noite toda em uma mini reunião com Kitty, via telefone, que até se esqueceu de pesquisar sobre qualquer nova noticia de Rachel e seu jantar romântico com sua _amiga_, Quinn.

"Dever cumprido. Eles tiraram fotos quando estávamos no restaurante, tiraram uma que dar a crer que estávamos nos beijando, e quando estávamos saindo tiraram várias fotos e fizeram inúmeras perguntas, mas não respondemos nenhuma." Declara Quinn, se sentando ao lado de Santana, que a olha com um olhar malicioso.

Rachel continuava do lado da porta, bastante calada na opinião de Kurt. Ele faz uma nota mental para conversar com sua cliente, e logo, sobre seu comportamento.

"Quinn arrume suas malas." Santana declara, sorrindo presunçosamente.

A atriz a olha com um olhar desentendido, e logo a latina se explica. "Estamos indo para Boston..." Ela olha para Rachel e lhe dá um pequeno sorriso. "Você também Raquel, precisamos levar esse PR a novos níveis, e isso começará em Boston. Daqui a dois dias..."

* * *

><p>Muito obrigada por lerem, sorry qualquer erro, e mais uma vez me perdoem pela demora, é que esse final de ano e começo (de ano) tem sido super puxado lá no hotel, tenho trabalhado até 13 horas por dia, mas agora será mais calmo, assim que creio que até semana que vem postarei o novo cap. Tivemos muito desconforto, e incerteza na parte de Rachel, mas isso vai acabar e em breve, agora sim começara Faberry heaven, principalmente em Boston ;) e vem aí a cliente de Kitty, e Bacon... agora quem será Bacon?<p>

XxBre.


End file.
